When everything you thought was wrong
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Kim's life is in the middle of war. Man made weapons, mystical powers and a black and green Demon. Who will turn on who?
1. Chapter 1

When everything you knew was wrong. Chapter 1.

"_**Hey sis!" A boy called out, only to be ignored. Annoyed that he was being ignored he shouted even louder, adding a lecture to it.**_

"_**Rexy! I am the oldest so you must listen to me!" A 14 year old girl came out from the house, her brown short pixie cut hair making her look quite boyish, along with a pair of black jeans and a green top.**_

"_**What the fuck do you want Henry?" She shouted over the screams of two toddler twins. **_

"_**Don't swear at me!" He whined "Come look at this! It's a colorful star!" Rexy rolled her eyes at the comment, but never the less she climbed up, the twins following after her like a cat about to be fed. When she entered the tree house her other brother, Michele was looking in the wall mirror and practicing spiking his hair up, with more hair products than Cheryl Cole!**_

_**Rexy now walked onto a floor that stuck out from the tree and supported by the strong branches below. Rexy's eyes winded in fear, her stupid brother had been right. There was a colorful star, but it was heading straight for them at a great speed! **_

"_**Everyone get out! MOM! DAD! GET OUT!" Rexy shouted at the top of her lungs. She rushed her brothers out of the tree house, the last thing she remembered was her brothers safely landing on the ground, then a hard plank of wood thrashed against her back, the sound of splinters breaking as she soon passed out…**_

'_**Mom? Dad? Guys? Where are you? **_

'_**We're dead, and it's all your fault' Rexy found the strength to open her eyes. She was in the garden, her bloody mother and father standing above her. Her mother had half of her face blown off, her father had no arm. 'Your brothers survived, but we didn't. It's your fault. Our blood is on your hands…' as they soon started to melt behind a green flame.**_

"NO!" Shego shouted at no one. She looked around, relieved not to find the results of a blown up garden, she had been having that dream every year, ever since she had lost her parents in the meteor accident. Looking at the clock on her bedside stand, she groaned in annoyance, she hated waking up when she still had a bunch of hours left before she would have to work with her annoying boss. Dr Drakken. Another plan another failure, that's how Shego figured it out. The raven haired woman got out of the bed, walking over to the bathroom turning the shower on, she stripped her clothes off and threw them on the floor behind her- she had never been a clean person. The shower automatically set for a temperature that anyone else would find skin burning, but she found it just right. No happy ending for goldilocks if she got into Shego's house.

It seemed that the moment she stepped out of the shower, she was doubled over in pain. She groaned as she clutched her wet ribs. The pain was like a drum beat, wait a minute then beat the drum sending pain. What felt like forever, the pain faded away, but Shego's morning wasn't over just then, she had to make a dash to the toilet seat and threw up everything she had eaten the night before. After that it was one of the worst headaches ever.

By the time Shego got to work, she was filled to the socket with paracetomal, ibeprophen, pain killers. Pretty much every drug you could think of. Shego didn't know why she was like this, every time she had that dream she would have the same morning routine, feel fine when getting up, do whatever then next thing she knew she was doubled over in pain. But she didn't show it as she walked past the henchmen in her black and green cat suit, greeting the one's she liked with a casual 'hey' and the one's she didn't like with a glare.

As Shego entered the waiting area that was practically filled to the ceiling with blue prints, working her way round snapped pencils, thrown bits of paper and old notepads, her eyes narrowed down onto a man in a blue overall, and a black pony tail at the back, Shego stood there one arm crossed and the other examining her nails,

"Hey doc, I know I'm not one to talk, but how about you clean this place out a bit, then you might find whatever piece of crap you're looking for." Drakken was a bit startled by Shego's sudden voice, but turned round with a smile on his face.

"I've finally got it Shego! And before you give me any sarcastic comments or depressing evidence about my failures before, just get me this." He handed her a piece of paper with a coffee stain on it,

"You want me to call your mother about you're…" Shego tried to hold a snigger in "nappy rash cream?"

"What? No give me that! I meant this!" Drakken shouted, snatching the piece of paper from Shego, who noticed the blue boy go bluer. He handed another piece of paper, it was information about a rare diamond discovered in the Sahara dessert that has the ability to unleash the full potential of whatever was near its power.

"D? You really believe in this mumbo jumbo about this spiritual like stuff?" Shego quizzed him

"Oh god no. I'm a doctor Shego, I'm realistic." _If you were realistic you would have given up by now. _"I shall use the diamond, attach it to one of my dooms day lasers, what was it called again?"

"Ravenxor." Shego said simply, letting herself fall onto the sofa swinging her feet up, picking up 'evil's magazine'

"Ah yes, using the Ravenxor, I shall unleash the power of my laser increasing its power to unbelievable levels and everyone shall remember the name Dr Drakken!" He let out a cackle at the end of his lecture. "Now Shego, hop to it. I don't pay you just to sit there and depress me about my life…" all though when this ran through his head and with Shego's questioning eyebrow, he just dismissed her as he attempted to find his blue prints for a powerful and most successful laser. As Shego headed out to get the Ravenxor.

********************************************************1+1=2*******************

Shego looked at the large diamond. Eyeing its value, carefully putting it in her leg compartment she dodged the laser trip wires and climbed up the rope that hung from the roof top. As she climbed into a jet and headed back to Drakkens' lair.

It seemed the moment she had picked that diamond up, someone had been following her, like she could hear whispers in the back of her head, and it seemed if she ever walked past a reflection she would see someone different as her reflection. Passing off the idea of crazy she gave the Ravenxor to Drakken, as he clipped the power source clips to the diamond, getting ready for world domination. The times he had done this and been unsuccessful was just too many to count.

**3 hours later. 10:55 pm. Thursday 22****nd**** December.**

Just as Drakken was about to set the co- ordinates for the laser, somewhere near the ice caps. A blonde boy fell through the vents, then like a feather a red head dropped down. Her tight black top and baggy combat trousers- her mission clothes, formed a fighting stance as her forest green eyes locatated a raven haired woman.

"Really Ron? You couldn't make a better entrance?"

"Sorry KP, I haven't really gotten the hang of that gymnast style of yours." Ron said lamely as he got up off the floor.

"Hey princess. How you been? How was your date with…? Josh was it?" Kim went a bright red

"It was great; he's a really sweet guy. It was fun, until you tried to make me disappear! And embarrass me to death!" the red head exclaimed.

"Prepare to face the wrath of Ravenxor! Shego attack Kim Possible!"

"Ron take care of Drakken I got Shego."

"Got it KP." Ron took off in the direction of Drakken, as they started a slap fight. Both of them squirming like worms.

Kim shook off the snow that had been in her hair and on her shoulders, getting into a defensive stance waiting for Shego to attack, but the attack never came. Shego was just there frozen in place.

_**She was in Middleton. Or what was left of Middleton, the building had been left to crumble, the sky was grey as rain continued to pour down her. Behind her was what seemed to be an army, a red head in a white and blue battle suit stood next to her. Then a few miles ahead you could see another army, soldiers in black outfits, all loaded with guns, behind them tanks, and just above them were helicopters. A woman in a cloak with the hood pulled u, unable to see who it was. In the reflection of a part of a window, Shego caught site of herself. She defiantly wasn't in a cat suit…**_

The vision seemed to fade away, to be replaced with Kim snapping her fingers in Shego's face,

"Shego you k?" Kim asked, a little bit of concern in her voice. Shego looked around, she had forgotten her surroundings.

"Huh? Oh yeah… fight." Kim quickly backed away as Shego's hands ignited as they started their usual dance fight. All though Shego's head was not focused, she was too busy thinking about what she had seen, was it a view of the future?

"Shego! Get out of the way! I need to get a clear shot of Possible!" Drakken screamed, all though his voice just seemed to be a mumble in Shego's head, even fighting Kim, it was like a side task. Shego continued to block the fists from coming from Kim.

Kim noticed Shego's mind was elsewhere, her eyes weren't focused, she wasn't smirking and she was leaving it till last minute to block one of her attacks.

_**What you saw will happen. **_It wasn't like a real voice, more like a thought. That didn't come from Shego's mind.

_Oh really? And what exactly are you? And how would you know? _Shego would reply in her own mind, _I'm going insane._

_**I can't tell you, it's not the right time.**_

_Right of course not._

_**You will know when it is. By the way, look out. **_

Kim noticed that Shego seemed to snap out of her little trance, her eyes focusing on the situation. But she then realized while she was waiting for Shego to attack Drakken had launched his laser at her, she felt a blast of plasma at her feet throwing her across the room. Kim could only watch as she flew through the room as the laser impacted onto Shego's chest. As Kim came into contact with the ground she did a backwards roll to soften the blow. She looked up, Shego's body lying on the floor. Drakken and Ron looking down from the platform. Drakken looked like he'd seen a ghost, he then made a sprint out of the lair, the_ North Pole seems nice at this time of year! _

Ron chased after Drakken, as Kim seemed the only one concerned about the villainess health. Kim placed her fingers on Shego's neck, starting to panic when she couldn't find a pulse. Or a heartbeat. Shego's usual warm hands were now stone cold.

_**Right I think now is a good time, you know the Ravenxor?**_

_Yeah I stole it for Drakken. It made things better?_

_**No it enhanced it. Released its true power. All great historical people shared a bit of the Ravenxor's power.**_

_So what have I got to do with it?_

_**Your DNA was altered dramatically from the meteor that struck you at childhood, its meteor fragments contained parts of Ravenxor's home, a star on the north of the galaxy. You were injected with most of it; your brothers were given only a small amount. That was how you and your brothers managed to survive. Unlike your parents.**_

_So I had my DNA changed. What's with you? _

_**On this earth you would call me a demon. We tried to blend in with your kind, but your religion seemed to be greatly against it, called it being 'possessed' **_

_Right… so you're a demon? _Shego really couldn't believe what her own mind was telling her. _Why now? Will I become that thing I saw in my vision? Do I have some new powers? _

_**Don't worry, all your questions will be answered; now I do believe a certain red head wants you. **_

Shego's eyes shot open, her nose was being pinched by someone, she felt soft lips against her, oxygen being forced into her lungs, red hair ticker ling her nose.

"Princess?" She asked Kim shot up. Her face was bright red, almost the same color as her hair,

"Oh Shego… this isn't what it looks like… You didn't have a pulse… and you weren't breathing." Kim said trying to come up with a bunch of reasons.

"Relax Miss. Priss, I know CPR when I feel it." Shego joked as she pulled herself into a sitting position, as Kim sat next to her, letting her heart rate turn to normal, relieved that Shego would be living through another one of Drakken's life threatening experiments. The smell of Kim's hair got into Shego's senses.

"So what happened? All I remember is the buffoon falling out of an air vent, then blank." Shego said, rubbing the back of her head,

"Well we were fighting as usual, then you seem to be dazed out for half of it, not even trying to land a punch on me, then Drakken hit you with a laser, you collapsed on the floor I think unconscious, Drakken got scared and made a sprint for it Ron tracked him down with some help with from the local authority. It's like a blizzard out there right now." Kim joked as Shego let out a small chuckle. "So what was on your mind so badly that you dazed out in our fights?" Kim asked her forest eyes met Shego's emerald eyes.

"Err, I honestly don't know. I think that… no never mind it's crazy." Kim rolled her eyes

"Try me." Shego took in a deep breath and thought about how to put her words into a sentence.

"There are little voice s in the back of my head who tell showed me this vision of the world going to war, it was like the movie terminator, all though these voice s aren't really voices they're like thoughts that I don't even think of I can hear them talk but it's not like an actual voice. And then it says all this stuff about being from another planet…" Shego trailed off, Kim just looked at Shego wide eyed. She honestly had no idea how to respond to this.

"I would gladly accept to be put in an asylum right now." Shego muttered under her breath.

"Ok, it's not the _worst _I've heard, it's defiantly in the top 3 but..." Kim trailed off, the two just sat in the middle of the lair. "So your little voices are saying the world is going to end?"

"Well not end, but a lot of damage will be done. And one of those fights of death with a woman in a cloak, you were there to." Shego added the last part on. A cold breeze came through a broken vent, causing Kim to shiver but Shego didn't even flinch, but she did notice Kim's hands go purple (you know that purple your hands go if you're playing football on a cold day on a muddy pitch?)

"Aren't you meant to be at home with your family? Ya know the whole Christmas thing?"

"Yeah, but I got to do this mission if I wash the plates at the end of New Years day." Shego raised an eyebrow

"You have to do chores in order to go on save the world missions?" Shego let out a long whistle; she stood up, looking down on Kim, "You coming? Something tells me no matter what happened the blue device of yours got broken." Kim pulled out the blue device; it was true the thing had been cracked in two.

She followed Shego down the lair into a room with a large black jet with a green stripe down the wings and side, "I doubt even the people in your 'I.O.U list' will be willing to fly out in a blizzard to get you home safe and sound." Shego said, as she opened the windshield and hopped into a driver's seat, as Kim landed into the seat next to her. Shego made a quick take off and within seconds they were in the air

"So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Spend it at home, watch TV, tell my brothers to get lost and I'm not re joining team Go."

"What is the deal with your brothers?" Shego's silence was all Kim needed

"Part of your past and off subject?" Shego just nodded as she flew through the snow, a sudden pain swept through Shego again. She tried not to show it, but Kim had defiantly picked up on her groan. Shego couldn't see this, but a very dark vein ran across her temple, she wrapped an arms round her ribs were the pain was the worst, keeping the controls level with her knees.

"Shego!" Kim shouted at her, finally breaking through Shego's thoughts. "We have to get you to a hospital!" Shego just shook her head, the pain getting worse that she accidently dug her cat claws into her rips, giving her a new pain to focus on. Eventually the pain subsided; Shego stopped holding her breath, resuming the controls with her hands.

"Shego if you won't trust a doctor, would you trust me?" Shego just looked across at Kim like she was crazy- quite hypocritical. But the seriousness on Kim's face made her hold back a sarcastic comment.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Then you'll trust my mom. She's a doctor Shego, we have to see what's causing you this pain, it could be something serious. Even with a healing factor." Kim also noticed the blood stains on Shego's cat suit from where her nails dug into her skin.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked teen.

"I'm a hero; it's what the good guys do. I don't kick villains when they're down."

"So you want to help them get back up and start fighting you again?" Kim let out a sigh not really sure what to say.

"Well, after this who knows? We might even be fighting the same person?" Shego just scoffed as she landed the jet,

"Are you serious? I was good once. I hated it. Every fiber of my being said get out. I became evil. I loved it. The money. The thrill. And to be completely honest princess I don't have any regrets." Shego said as she slid down the Jet, her ribs aching from the claws.

An older looking version of Kim sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, reading the paper about a rare diamond being stolen. Reflecting on that today Kimmie had said something about getting something back from Drakken, and Drakken had Shego a great thief, Anne must admit, Shego had managed to infiltrate the hospital she worked at and steel a patience documents, and no one realized that they had been swapped with someone else's.

"Mom!" Kim called out closing the door behind her.

"In the kitchen Kimmie!" Anne replied. When she looked up, Shego was standing next to Kim, her torso covered in blood, a dark temple seemed to be trying to break out of Shego's head, and somehow Shego was smirking.

"Heya Dr. P how ya been?" Anne rolled her eyes.

"Fine Shego, and you?"

"Grand" Shego said happily, Kim was a little bit worried at how well her mother and Shego seemed to be getting on, it was as if they were best buds.

"Kimmie can you get my medic it from the car, and Wade had a new communicator sent here, could I use it to x-ray Shego's ribs for any internal damage?"

"Sure," Kim tossed the new communicator to her mother and went to fetch her mother's medic kit. When she came back, Shego was in a black sports bra and the bottom half of her cat suit, her top had been taken off like a jacket and left on the back of a chair, and Anne had all ready started to clean the wound. Even though Kim had heard Shego insisting that it would heal fine. Anne started to stitch the deep cuts up.

Kim and Shego talked a bit, then Anne set up the x-ray her eyes widened then her eyebrows went into a frown.

"Err Kimmie come here, I think there's a glitch with this thing." Anne said, her daughter coming up a confused look on her, but then it turned into the same expression her mother had.

"Err Shego what color are your bones?"

"White… is this one of those trick questions?" Shego asked, Kim just handed Shego the blue device, it showed a green shot of Shego's bones becoming black, it was like a sticky lick quid was starting to spread itself over her bones, it had gone from her ribs it was now working on her pelvis and arms. "Well my day couldn't get any stranger." She said sarcastically.

"Right, I think you two both deserve some sleep. Shego I'm sorry but the twins had a bit of a rocket accident, out guest room was above the garage and well… we're working on putting floor back together so it's couch, floor or Kimmie's bed."

"No it's ok. I'll go with the couch."

"Ok, oh by the way, our house gets really cold during these winters, so I'll have to grab you some more blankets. Yeah… don't let the boys try and 'improve' your heating system." Anne chuckled to herself as she went upstairs and find some spare clothes for Shego.

**1:15 am. Friday 23****rd**** December**

"Psst. Shego."

No response

"Shego!" Kim shouted with a whisper.

"Hmmn?"

"I'm cold."

"Get some more blankets then." Shego mumbled,

"I have! And I'm wearing all the jumpers I own! It's freezing!" The wind blowing outside with a howling noise.

"What do you want me to do about it?"The silence was enough for Shego to get an idea "You want the most powerful woman on earth, the world's most wanted criminal, the one you fought for over four years, to be your heater in bed?"

"Shego, open your eyes." Kim said simply, all though it was dark Shego could see well enough, Kim was pulling the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Gah! All right! Just stop that I'm gonna puke." Shego said, Kim took her wrist and pulled her up to her room. Shego did feel a massive drop in temperature in the room. It was worrying.

"Jeez Kim, do you have a freezer in here?"

"I told you it was cold." Shego wasn't buying it. No way could a room be this cold, winter or not, it had a creep atmosphere.

Her eyes darting around the room, she scanned past a pair of bright green eyes looking at her, the owner of the bright green eyes was smirking their incisor clearly bigger than the rest of the teeth, they winked one eye and they were gone. Shego had been through a lot today and to be faire. That was not the weirdest that had happened. The room returned to a normal cold room temperature, as Kim quickly found herself removing a few layers, she got into one side of the bed, holding the douvey up behind her, waiting for Shego to join her.

Rolling her eyes she got into the bed, wrapping her arms round the teen.

_Why am I doing this? Why does it feel… right? She's my enemy. They don't share conversations, they certainly don't share a bed, their mothers to not help them, and they would probably slit their throats. It's like everything I thought about my life was wrong, put in reverse._

_**Hello again**_

_Eurgh not you_

_**So question time, round em up**_

_Are you a part of me?_

_**Yes you could say that, I share your features, your sarcasm, and your ability to see things from your own point of view. **_

_Why did you come now?_

_**Because the ending was coming and you would need me.**_

_Ok, will I survive this ending?_

_**It depends**_

_Were you the reason my body goes into that pain stage?_

_**Well when you were hit with the Ravenox as a teen a lot of that energy was stored into your body, released as green plasma, but even though you use it on a daily bases it has built up dramatically that it has tried to attack you bones to escape, that's why I coated them in Ravenox antibodies. The energy will continue to regenerate that's how you manage to use your plasma so much but now it needs another outlet. Basically becoming me is a great way to release the energy.**_

_Uh-hu, so how do I unleash you?_

_**The same way you use your plasma,**_

_Well I need sleep before my brain explodes from hearing the impossible._

_**Anything's possible for a –**_

_Don't you even finis that sentence._

The silence in her head felt good as she slowly started to drift off to sleep again.

*****************************************************************5-5=0*************

**At a secret location. 6:30 am Friday 23****rd**** December**

A woman strolled around the facility in a dark cloak; she approached a scientist who worked at a bench who seemed to be mixing something in a tube.

"Is it nearly ready?"

"The poison will be ready by tomorrow."

"Good, we will unleash the poison, the world will be so busy trying to figure it out their defenses will drop and that will be our time to strike. The soldiers are ready I presume?"

"Of course, armed and ready to strike as well as the tanks and helicopters, we have also loaded them up with a new bomb, a contained nuclear bomb, it releases it for a certain amount of time and then when they are all dead a device in the bomb sucks it all back in so the soldiers can create paths to take over different parts of the world."

"Excellent." The woman said

**Hey guys, new story. It's based a bit on a music video called 'Land Of Confusion' By Disturbed. Sorry for any incorrect sentences, words or grammar. Enjoy! **


	2. Death of a family birth of a demon

When everything you knew was wrong. Chapter 2

_All the buildings around me are on fire._

_Car's have been melted or smashed to pieces_

_Street lamps have been dented _

_Pavements destroyed_

_And I stand in the middle of the destruction, laughing like a maniac. A man crawls to me, an escaped criminal, mercy in his eyes. I do not give in; taking a demon claw I slit his throat…_

Shego shot up from her once peaceful slumber, gasping for breath. She looked around the room, with relief she lets her head hit the pillow once more that_ dream, it felt so real…_

**1:15 pm Friday 23****rd**** December**

"Come on Shego! It's well past lunch, who can sleep this long?" Kim asked standing over the woman, who lay on her stomach drooling a bit on the pillow.

"I can. Now let me continue."

"Come on Shego get up."

"No." the green woman said simply, little did she know Kim had taken a few steps back, taking Shego's response she ran up into mid air, landing onto Shego's back, "OOOF! Kimmie loose a few would ya?" Shego groaned, a little winded from the impact of the teen on her back.

"Are you getting up?" Shego really had to consider her options now, continue to be belly flopped on while trying to sleep, or save her spine from going through her lungs…

"Fine… bloody red head." Shego cursed as she threw the covers off her she stood up. Following Kim who was all ready dressed to the kitchen. Anne, James (Kim's father) and the tweebs, all quite happy with their sister/ daughter's nemesis under the same roof as them.

"Shego were you asleep this whole time?" Shego just nodded her head sitting down as Anne placed a breakfast bowl in front of Shego.

The pain returned. But this time it was in her hands. Shego closed her eyes as tightly as possible, letting out a groan out she clenched her hands together into tight fists, suddenly she felt the plasma escape against her will, opening her eyes she noticed, the normal green flame had gone black, the pain subsided faster than usual.

_So that's what my voices were telling me… I only knew how to release my plasma through my hands, I guess the Ravenxor found out as well… _Shego thought to herself. As everyone stared, the black flame eventually turned green as Shego took that as the sign to shut off the plasma. She didn't even look at the others; she frowned when the spoon entered her mouth. Spitting out what would have been a normal cereal was now just burnt bits, the milk had evaporated and the cereal had been badly burnt.

"Well." James sighed putting down his paper that had all the ink drip off "At least we have another source of heat." Kim went over to refill her water bottle.

_**STOP HER! **_The voice started screaming in her head. Shego clenched her head like it had a nail dug into it; she threw a plasma bolt at the tap.

"Crap! Shego why'd you do that?" Kim shouted. The voices subsided into Shego's head. Looking at Kim, she held a melted bottle.

"I- I-I" Shego stuttered. What could she say? The voices told her to do it?

"Did you try and attack me?" Kim asked, shock in her voice.

"No! I would never… well yes but no! I didn't try and attack you now, but I did…" The boys sunk under the table an evil smile on their lips, both thinking the same thing: We have front seats for a fight!

"Shego. Outside. Talk. Now." Kim instructed the older woman, to her surprise Shego got out of her seat, hanging her head in shame, muttering words under her breath as she sat on the stairs waiting for Kim. The sound of TV keeping her company, the teen finally came through the kitchen, sitting next to Shego. "Kim I-" Kim stopped her with a hand in the air.

"No before you say anything just answer the question. Did you try to attack me?" Kim was looking straight at Shego, as if trying to burn a hole through Shego's head.

"No, but I had to stop you." Shego said, unsure of where that thought had come from.

"Stop me from what? Staying hydrated?" Kim quizzed Shego.

"No, these voices are a real pain." Shego said, suddenly the TV was turned on a bit louder.

"Kim! Come see what's on! It could be you new enemy! They are look awesome!" One of Kim's brothers called out. Kim came into the living room, surprised that the tweebs had been watching the news.

"_With breaking news, a global terrorist. Rick Graph was brutally killed in the streets between the hours of 1 to 3. His body was found by a shop keeper, who found their shop completely destroyed by a fire, as well as the rest of the streets building. We have on image of who could have done this from a CCTV evidence salvaged from a burned down electronics store." _They showed a picture of a woman, her skin black, with green markings along her arms, legs and ribs. The marking were like sharp waves, each one facing a different way to the other below it.

Kim and Shego just stared at the figure on the screen, eventually Kim turned to face Shego who could just shrug.

**6: 15 pm Friday 23****rd**** December**

After dealing with Shego's little stunt at lunch, they decided to spar a bit in the back garden. Shego then gave a quick ring to Drakken about taking a long needed vacation. She then had to make a long trip to London to get some 'necessary items' from one of her homes. So Kim had the rest couple of hours to herself.

Kim couldn't help but worry. Shego was alone and out of control with her powers. What if she blew up the airport by accident? Or the plane? Kim mentally calmed herself down, imagining Shego saying it was all right. Kim could tell she was falling for the villainess. Falling hard. Yet there was no way Shego would have the same emotion for Kim. Kim got off of her bed, crouching to the floor and took a box from underneath out. It contained pictures of all their fights that a photographer had taken and it had made its way to the News of the World paper. And at the bottom was a picture of when Shego was Miss. Go, right next to a cat suit Kim had taken home after being mind controlled by Drakken. Kim smiled at the memories flooding into her head.

All though those memories were shot lived, Kim noticed she needed to get some more pens, it was a bit late to ask her parents to get the car out, so Kim took a card for the tube that ran under Middleton. It was probably bad planning that let to it since Middleton wasn't very big, but it had its bright sides every now and then. She took a warm pair joggers and hoodie, putting her warm boots on she trod through the snow to the underground…

Finally getting the tube pulled up to the platform Kim got on. A lot more people were using it since the roads were all snowed up, and the busses in Middleton had a reputation for breaking down. When Kim sat down, everyone would be like you expected. Men in suits working on their laptop or tablet, not even affected by the motion of the tube, teens listening to their iPod so loud Kim could even tell what some songs were, some people reading books. And a few couples snuggled up together. Kim was the only one with really nothing to do. She just stared at the advertisements on the sides of the carriage.

A man took a sip of water from his bottle, the next thing he was doubled over. Kim watched him as he threw up everything that he had eaten that day, his suit getting bits of carrot on his blazer. Doing what she could she rub his back, and put a supportive hand on his stomach, making sure he didn't choke on his own vomit, he soon stopped. And just seemed to be frozen in place. The tube came to a sudden stop, luckily people would just bang into each other or catch a pole near them. But Kim wasn't so lucky; she went flying into the end of the carriage, the air being knocked out of her. She slowly opened her eyes, the man she had tried to help was standing above her, his skin had lost all color, blue veins were visible, swollen black eyes, and his skin seemed to be… peeling off. For some reason he sent a random attack at Kim, who easily blocked it. She launched a low kick, knocking him onto his butt, a loud crack could be heard although Kim couldn't detect were it had come from. She took a phone she had found on the floor, calling 911 the tube doors opened due to it being a possible threat as Kim and the rest of the people who had been on the tube left walking down a dark tunnel.

**7:30 23****rd**** December Friday**

When Kim got what she needed then walked home, she found that Middleton's entire power supply had been cut off for some reason, people were running around the street, tripping over curbs staying still for a moment then getting up and running swinging the arms wildly

_What the hell is up with these people? _Kim asked herself, letting herself in the house. She froze in horror. Her parents bodies lying lifeless on the floor, throats slits, eyes taken out, teeth knocked out, had Kim not known who lived in the house, you might not been able to tell what was belonged to who. The bodies lit up by the moon outside, Kim slid down the door letting the tears flow. Her family had been murdered._ Who could do such a thing? _Kim thought as she cried. The sound of a window being smashed made her stop crying for a minute, Shego's figure stood in the living room, you could tell it was her by the green plasma that lit up her features, all though the outside trims were black.

Her eyes narrowed onto red hair her back to the door. Shego had tried knocking on the door to only hear cries of pain, taking her only chance she had jumped through the window. She saw the Possible family lying dead. London had been the same, loads of corpses lying around the place, all though they hadn't been killed, they had gone crazy. Probably best Shego had an apartment in a very tall building.

Shego ran over to Kim, crouching down, she saw the red head was in pain. She wanted to cry to, but someone was going to have to be the strong one, and there was no way Kim should have to strong when her family had been taken from her. She felt the teens tears drip down her neck, the girl was gripping tightly onto her ribs, almost as if stopping her from going anywhere.

Eventually Kim had gotten a hold of herself, standing up with a bit of help from Shego, she was very shaky. Shego had carried some cat suits with her in a black gym bag. Deciding that it was best for both of them, they decided to head to London. Kim put her communicator inside Shego's bag, along with two sets of mission clothes. Shego took what food she could, and put it in her bag. Her jet wasn't too far away. The two were just off the driveway when Kim took Shego's hand in hers, Shego stopped in her tracks.

"They deserve some sort of funeral." Shego nodded, taking some flowers out of the garden, a bunch of paper from the recycling bin, she lit them up and placed them in the house, the fire quickly spreading around the house. She placed the flowers on the doorstep, and left. Saying a prayer for them.

Kim watched as her house went down in flames, praying to her parents that they were in a better place now. She felt more tears roll down her cheeks, but she just let them fall, just like she let Shego take her hand and walk her to the jet.

"Shego if we're gonna stop this, we need a team." Kim said. Her voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Your right. I take it Wade, Ron and Monique?"

"Yes, any recommendations from you?" Kim asked

"Drakken, a few henchmen that I know and that's it, I don't think we can trust GJ right now." Kim nodded her head

"What about your brothers? Surely they can help us." Kim said, but Shego's silence worried her. Eventually she spoke

"They can't help us where they are now." Shego said, refusing to let any part of her show weakness, even if it was Kim.

Kim was relieved to find Ron and Monique hidden behind a lorry at bueno nacho. Their parents to, had died. Ron's sister how ever had been saved, somehow. She was found crying in a corner in the same room her parents laid.

Drakken was quite comfy completely unaware of the situation going on. But when Shego came round he was quite worried, Shego never came back during her holiday.

"D. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No… did I do something wrong?"

"If you have I swear to fucking god I will rip your heart out." Shego spat, flicking on the TV, none of the channels were working. But the internet was for some reason still available, there were millions of websites showing attacks of 'zombies' and poison, scientists had figured out that there was a terrible poison in the water supply, trying to reassure people that they were near finding an antidote. But what worried there was no say from GJ, and all military had been cut off due to it being a 'minor threat'

"A minor threat? A minor fucking threat? We're turning into zombies and millions of people are dying! The fucking bastards call that a minor threat?" Shego shouted at the TV, if the TV could move itself it would have ran and jumped off the cliff. Kim was currently being comforted by Monique who to was crying over the death of her parents.

Drakken and Wade had connected quite well at the start, they were both smart when it came to figuring puzzles out, and their current puzzle was to find an antidote for what was in the water, the two were examining a bottle of water Shego had brought back from London and had not been thirsty so had no need to open it.

Shego was now starting a conversation with herself again.

_YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THEY WOULD KILL THEIR FAMILIES! _

_**I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry.**_

_SORRY WON'T FIX THIS!_

_**Well what do you want me to do? I'm just thoughts in the back of your head.**_

_Was I that thing I saw on that TV report?_

_**Yes. And with practice you will have the ability to learn how to control it... me… your inner you. However you wish to phrase it.**_

_So we have zombies ruling the earth right now. This is so much worse than the Lawordian attack. _

_**Hmmn, now I recommend we try and practice controlling your inner self. It will be more practical than this… weaker form.**_

_Weak? Oh you bitch. _

_**I know you are. **_

***************************************************************IH8MONDAYS***********

**In a training room in Drakkens lair. 10: 30 pm 23****rd**** December Friday**

Shego sat cross legged in the middle of a dark room, the only light could be seen was a glow in the dark clock bolted to the wall. She looked around with her eyes closed, as if she would so something.

_Ok I'm trying… I'm currently failing. _

_**How do you activate your plasma?**_

_I think angry thoughts._

… _**Not the answer I was expecting. Correction, you think of the connections from your hand to Ravenxor in your body that ignites the air around them. **_

_Meaning?_

_**Think as of the Ravenxor growing over your body. Connecting to your soul and growing outwards, it spreading through your body eventually getting to your skin. **_

In Shego's mind, she was currently at her heart, it was soon had a black liquid covering it as it started to spread over her lungs and other organs, she then followed it up her neck to her skull as it too had black liquid cover it, although when she arrived to her eyes they became a solid emerald green. A hood seemed to grow out of the Ravenxor, it lifted itself to cover her head, blocking the light, and Shego finally felt her body at peace.

Shego opened her eyes; she was facing the ceiling, getting up onto her feet. She felt different. A good different. Walking into the main room, it was filled with blue prints Kim and Monique were at. Wade and Drakken hovering over a microscope and Ron was practicing his monkey powers with some samurai sword.

All though it seemed that everything had been dropped and they all stared at the hooded black woman **(No racism intended.)**

"Shego? Is that you?" Kim asked

"Well doy it's me. Who'd you expect?" She asked. Surprised it sounded like two voices at the same time. Both growling. Monique approached her with a handbag mirror. Used for makeup emergencies. Shego's green eyes widened with shock, her jaw dropping in the air. She snatched the mirror of the girl. She pulled her gums around inspecting the razor sharp teeth. Looking at her arms and legs, doing a wee spin to try and inspect her back.

"Well I don't see why I'm acting surprised" Shego muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Kim asked

"Voices."

"Ah, so you were the one who killed that criminal? And put all those stores on fire." Kim concluded

"Do you really think that matters now? After everything that's happened today?"

"Nope, I think it's time we all get some rest. Drakken how many rooms do we have available?" Ron asked

"Well mine, Shego's, a big one for all the henchmen so… 3" Kim raised an eyebrow

"3? In this whole building? You couldn't be a genius and fix up some beds?"

"Kimberly I'm a scientist not a magician."

"Monique, Kim you get my room." Shego said taking charge before an argument occurred about who slept with who "Ron, Wade, D, your sharing. I'll take the couch. Deal with it. Go to bed. And keep fire extinguishers with you at all times." Drakken was about to object but a glare shut him up quicker than his mother's hand being raised.

"K, guys your rooms down here." Shego led the two girls to her room, the door sliding to the left. Giving them both a pair of baggy bottoms and top. She left the two in the room, grabbing a pillow and a blanket for the couch out tonight.

*********************************************************************ILUVME!*****

Kim got onto the bed, absorbing the smell of Shego. She felt the bed balance get heavier as Monique got in after turning the lights off, the advantage of living under the roof of a crazy mad man.

"I thought Shego was meant to be evil, and yet she's letting us use her bed while she has a couch out."

"People are very different to what you see in the papers Mon." Kim said

"So how'd you two get together anyway?"

"It's a long story." Kim said

"Well I could use a story to help me get to sleep so shoot." Kim replayed the events from going on a normal mission, to Shego getting blasted, taking Shego home, dragging her to bed, the next morning having a black flame then blasting her bottle, coming home to find her parents murdered, Shego comforting her, then leading up till now.

A snore was all Kim got in response.

Giving Monique a kick, "What? I was listening I always snore when I'm incredibly interested… so… so… interested." Monique was out like a light. Kim could only laugh something she had not done in ages as she soon too was out like a light.

*****************************************************HI!***************************

_Constricted by chains a woman in a cloak approaches the woman constricted to the chains._

_The woman in chains is bleeding terribly, she is locked up by the neck, wrists and ankles, her torso is showing as well as her legs. Her face is hidden by a ragged hood._

_The woman in a cloak throws a hard punch at the woman's face. And again. And again. She then takes a blade and starts to put three scratches into the woman's jaw. She then shoves that blade into the woman's stomach._

_The woman confided by chains starts to laugh, to receive a blow in the stomach by a led pipe, the cloak woman leaves._

_Silence in the room, but loud explosions can be heard coming from outside. The woman was in the middle of a war. The cloak woman comes back in; a bloody red head is being dragged in by her hair by a couple of henchmen._

_I know that girl_

_The cloak woman takes the blade out of the woman's stomach and takes it to the teenagers throat, looking at the other woman she waits, taking the silence as an answer she drags the blade across her-_

"Fuck." Shego swore sitting up. These dreams were becoming a real pain; she decided to do a quick perimeter check. Getting off the sofa, she wore black shorts and sports bra, igniting her hand she started her walk round the facility, walking past a mirror she realized she wasn't the Demon anymore, normal… green skinned woman.

Her eyes soon laid on a red head, looking out a window watching the snowflakes fall. She approached the teen with care.

"Kimmie?" She cursed herself for making the teen jump a bit "Why aren't you in bed?" Kim turned round to face Shego.

"I woke up and couldn't seem to get back to sleep, so I thought I would take a walk round the building do a perimeter check. You?"

"Same reason." Shego took a spot next to Kim by the window watching the snow fall with her.

"Shego what's gonna happen?" Shego arched an eyebrow, not fully understanding the question "To us? When this is all over. Are you gonna go back to working with Drakken?"

"I don't know princess. I guess I could quit and start working as someone else's side kick, I've been getting a few offers with a bigger pay check before this whole thing started." Kim seemed a little disappointed, "What? Did you expect me to work in an office?"

"Not exactly." Kim admitted. "So are you in control of you're… Demon is it?"

"Think so." Shego demonstrated holding up an olive skinned arm that quickly turned into black, with a few markings showing. Kim stroked it,

"It's just like normal skin."

"Guess it's like my cat suit, just cooler." Shego joked.

Kim was about to say something but a loud explosion stopped her, shaking the entire building Kim lost her balance and fell onto Shego as she dug her claws into the wall keeping her and Kim's balance. An alarm soon set off. Drakken, Ron, Monique and Wade all came rushing in.

"We're being attacked; by bombs they've destroyed the escape hatch." Drakken said looking at the monitor; black jets were flying around the building attacking it with guns and missiles.

"D! Is my jet still here?"

"Yes, in the hanger but the escaping will be impossible."

"Anything's Possible if you know a Possible! Now let's go!" Shego shouted, igniting her hands as a light for people to follow.

Arriving at the hanger the same jet Kim had seen previously was sitting there untouched.

"Drakken you take her off ground, you've got a short take off. I need you to let her sink a bit. Everyone get in!" Shego instructed them all. Kim was the last to get in,

"What about you?" Kim shouted over the sound of gun fire.

"That doesn't matter. Drakken get ready!"

"Wait Shego!" But Shego had all ready closed the Jet hanger; she ran up to the entrance, igniting her hands she started to melt the doors, the sound of the jet being ignited, it wouldn't want to stay like that for too long.

Shego was nearly done, the door was kicked open by a bunch of soldiers, they started to shoot at Shego, but she just continued to melting the door. A bullet struck her, but she continued to work on the door, it was now melted enough to let the jet through. Shego instructed Drakken to go. The jet blasted out of the room, Shego chased after it leaving the soldiers behind her. The cold snow burning her skin. Drakken had managed to hold back the speed as much as he could, and it was Shego's turn to make a takeoff. She sprinted as fast as she could; reaching the end of the cliff she leaped off the edge…

**Well that's the end of part 2. Hope you all like it so far. Ya know what's nice? Is when you wake up and you check your email and you have a couple of reviews and story alerts about your story. Starts your day off right.**

**Oh I know that the story is not really in order with the TV show. Like the bueno nacho accident didn't happen, and Miss Go happened near the time with Kim was going out with Josh.**


	3. The Beginning Of A New End

What lies within: Part 3

**10: 31 pm 23****rd**** December Friday**

Shego leapt off the edge, her skin turning black, and her raven hair turning into a black hood that covered her head. The soldiers didn't even seem to notice. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the jets wings coming closer and closer. Shego saw Kim wrapped around the wing with her hand stretched outwards, Shego pushed her hand out as far as possible as she continued to fall.

Suddenly a bullet went through Shego's back; her hand jerked violently loosing Kim. As the soldiers watched at the top off the cliff as the woman fell quicker, one of them threw a rope with a small device wrapped itself round Shego's ribs, slamming her into a sharp corner of the cliff, she screamed in pain as it tightened against her as the rope hovered her over the cliff.

Kim watched in fear as soldiers slide down the cliff with robes attached to the top that ran around their belts, slowly pealing Shego's body away.

A soldier shot a tranquilizer at Shego's neck, soon Shego's screaming started to die down. They team had needed quite a few men to bring Shego up, Kim watched as men came running to the rope trying to pull Shego up.

"Drakken! We have to go back and save her!" She said, climbing back into the jet, where Drakken was currently the pilot with Wade as his Co- Pilot.

"Did Shego not tell you her plan?" Drakken asked.

"What plan?"

"She would let the soldiers get her, they would either kill her or take her somewhere, from then on she would get as much information as possible, while we get to one of my underground lairs, and device a plan to break in, Shego would be the distraction. If they don't kill her that is." Drakken added.

"She chose our freedom over her life?" Kim asked, surprised at the woman's sacrifice.

"Well yes, when you put it like that." Drakken said, but Kim looked like she was about to cry or kill everyone in the jet. "But don't worry there is a tiny chance she would even let them touch her with a blade." Drakken tried to reassure the teen as he continued to fly the jet to a lair underneath New York.

**Date unknown. Location unknown. **

Shego started to awaken from her deep slumber, looking around it was a dark room. She tried to move her arms but found she couldn't, Shego frowned annoyed at the restriction of movement. Attempting to melt whatever was restricting her. All though she was surprised that nothing seemed to happen.

Just then a door was opened, light flooding the room as Shego closed her eyes to try and let her eyes adjust slowly to the light. A woman in a cloak was standing in front of her. The hood she wore over her head hung lifelessly in front of her face, objecting Shego seeing her face. Shego looked around her, her ankles; wrists and neck were all wrapped round in chains that were bolted the wall. She seemed to be in some sort of attic, it was cold and her feet limply supported her weight on the wooden beams below her.

"Where are they hidden?" The woman spoke in a gruff voice

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Your people. They have been attacking my soldiers for well over a year now. They are now a threat to the prophecy that you must fulfill… whoever you are." The woman said, _can they not see me or something? Well I should probably play along with it. _Shego thought to herself. But a sudden spark went off in her head as she ran through what the woman had just said _Kimmie! She's alive! _

"What's the date today?" She randomly asked.

"25th December Sunday." Shego sighed,

"So I wasn't out too long."

"2015." The woman added, if had been drinking something it would have been sprayed everywhere. But she refused to let it show to… whoever this was. "Ruling the world for officially three years today."

"Where am I?"

"In the New York Jail. Currently in the… special visitors section." _Well at least Kimmie should be close._

"So you're the head gal of this… organization."

"Yes as a matter a fact we used to be called Global Justice. Now if you don't answer my question." The woman took a led pipe from the side of the room, pulling her hood down she revealed one eye socket terribly scared and the other healthy, "Things are going to get quite messy." Shego just braced herself; the last thing she remembered was seeing a black face stare back at her as she saw the reflection of the shiny led pipe.

*************************************************************skooltmrw!****************

A red head roamed the corridors; about three hundred people were currently in this underground building. On their way they had picked up a few followers off the streets, but they had lost countless men. Kim sighed shaking her head, remembering encountering a woman in a dark cloak making promises about a better world. Kim had refused to believe it, if not for her but for Shego. Ron however had not been so lucky. He had fallen for the lies; he had swapped sides and was currently Betty's bitch.

All though their plan was nearly ready to launch, they had gathered up enough information about a jail close to here, where the soldiers put any people they found on the street, but there weren't that many people on the street, humans had turned against themselves, had killed each other in attempt to impress the soldiers to no avail.

She approached Wade; he was quite tall now and had lost a lot of weight. Still hunched over a laptop running through plans, security and guards. They had managed to set up a network connection, with the history of the old web, Drakken and Wade had somehow managed to find a way to set it up so it could not be tracked by the enemies.

"Hey KP, you think they're ready?" Wade asked, indicating with his thumb to people in a room behind them

"Well I hope so with two years of training, so the plan is we send a few missiles into this left structure here." Kim pointed to a scan of the building on a monitor "Since we're sure Shego's not in this part due to its lack of heat, and we're pretty sure she's in the top building here." She indicated the top middle section of the building. "Then when the soldiers come out of the building we will attack, then I take a team with me to break in trying to get as much info about these people, and pack up some C4 with me. Find Shego and get out."

"Yep, I'll get ready with the C4 and your team. Drakken will work on getting the missiles ready, you just get warmed up, Oh by the way I made you something. It should help." Wade walked to the other side of the room, typing a keypad combination the doors lid open revealing a sleek white suit with blue hoop marking. Kim grinned from ear to ear, gladly accepting the battle suit, Wade had been bragging about it for years, ever since he watched Iron- Man 2. But Kim had never actually paid much attention, but now she shared the same enthusiasm as Wade had shown for years.

**An hour later.**

Kim had eaten and drank just the right amount to what she thought would keep her going for this battle. Sliding the suit on, the blue marking glowed as everything came activated to Kim's body. Walking through the corridors her team followed her, she didn't know them and didn't really wish to know them. It seemed she was walking down the corridors of death, people wishing her good luck. As they two followed her lead.

Soon they were outside, the sun burning Kim's eyes. It had been so long since they had sun. But Kim's eyes widened in fear. About a thousand soldiers stood a few miles in front of her. They had black suits with red stripes running down there legs, and they wore a type of gas mask.

They couldn't retreat now, they had revealed their location, if they didn't win this battle today. They had lost everything they had worked so hard for.

**************************************************************************:O****

Shego winced as Betty, the former boss of Global Justice, jabbed a knife into Shego's bare stomach. After getting her senses back she had learnt that her legs and torso was bare, she had some sort of footwear on and her hood remained.

"Tell me where they are!" Betty screeched. Shego just started to cackle at Betty's anger, it was very amusing seeing the woman angry.

Realizing her mistake, she straightened herself up, she took a needle of a soldier next to her, jabbed it into the masked figure's neck only for the metal tip to bend inward. The woman rolled her eye and grabbed the knife that was left on the floor covered in blood "Looks like we're doing this old school." She made a small cut in the neck and stuck the needle in, drawing in the blood.

"What is this prophecy?" Shego asked, her double growly voice echoing around the room.

"A great demon will surrender its power to a mortal, allowing to create a world in their own image." Betty said simply. "I am that mortal if you hadn't guessed." Shego just rolled her green eyes.

The woman left the room leaving Shego to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, a little bit of the wall crumbled, as more explosions were heard. A loud alarm was set off, _way to go princess _Shego thought to herself.

/

Kim dodged the war going on to her left by taking a different route to the New York Jail, it had been left un guarded, Kim signaled her team to stay close as they entered the building. They were on the first floor out of many, it was filled with computers, all files of prisoners here. Kim stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a black woman with green marking on her, she dashed over to the computer. She instructed the team to go ahead without her, handing a man the bag of C4, she read Shego's files

"Scheduled to be removed?" Kim asked herself. Doing her job, she hacked into the security. Typing in some controls all doors were now opened loud bangs as locks were undone above her. Kim saw the CCTV footage of prisoners getting out, realizing it wasn't a trap they sprinted it. All of them failing to see Kim.

When they were all gone Kim made a dash for Shego's current location.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shego watched in horror as Betty injected Shego's blood into her own wrist. It didn't take for the blood to take effect, her veins started to stick up and got impossibly wide, to Shego's own disgust the veins actually busted out of Betty's skin, as they seemed to grow a mind of their own they started to swing around in the air, growing bones or something rather sharp in between them. Betty's arm looking like a freak accident and the other holding a red glow to it. She started to cackle as her eyes became like a cats the pupils becoming slits, and the eyes becoming yellow.

Betty put her arm under her cloak and pulled the hood up "I think the first person I'll kill is Kim Possible." Shego swore franticly at her, swearing to kill her if she even touched a hair on that girl. All the other woman did was laugh at the weak Demon. _She was superior now. Nothing could beat her now._

Kim had just ran through a corridor, turning round a blind bend someone backhanded her so hard she lost her balance and landed on the floor. She quickly stood up getting into a fighting stance she looked at the woman. There was something… familiar about her. That smile...

A red flame started to emerge as the woman brought out a hand from her cloak. Kim had not been ready for that as it impacted on her chest, sending her flying into a wall, as it crumbled a small but hard rock landed on her head. She soon started to lose consciousness as the cloaked woman stood her.

Kim woke up… the smell of fresh air bring a smile to her lips. But that smile was quickly wiped away as she remembered the previous events, opening her eyes, she found herself tied up and lying on the ground of a rooftop of a building. This had not gone according to plan. As the cloaked woman kicked her in the face, Kim screamed in pain as the woman put a sharp blade in her leg…

Shego heard the screams. They were Kim's screams, anger flooded through the chains.

She pulled and tried to push her way out, they chains were nearly through. With one quick movement Shego jerked her arms inwards as the chains snapped. Anger fueling her strength, she ripped the ankle ones off, the parts that connected the chains to her still remaining. On her neck it was quite uncomfortable, but there was not time for that. Shego blasted a whole in the ceiling and with one quick pounce she was on the roof.

Betty was standing over Kim's blood covered body.

"BETTY!" Shego shouted. Rage in her voice, that even the war below had ceased to see where the loud voice had come from.

"Betty?" Kim asked spitting blood out of her mouth.

"So you know me then?"

Shego hands flaming a dangerous black "Kim get out of here." She threw a bolt directly aimed at the knot of rope, burning it instantly and the ropes fell down lifelessly. Kim ran away from the danger zone.

Shego glared at Betty.

"Bring it bitch." She said getting into a defensive stance. Betty came full charge, it was all in the rage. Rage was a great fighting tool but only if you controlled it, Shego took the fist aimed for and twisting gaining a grunt from Betty, who back flipped away from Shego. She got her red flame going and threw it at Shego. It was like a constant red laser beam.

Shego returned it with her own green flame, Betty started to move in a circle motion. Shego had no choice but to follow, either that or have her sides burnt off. But Betty stopped right as Shego's back was facing another building.

Betty summed up all her strength and sent a huge bolt of red plasma at Shego, sending her flying, as she hit the building she fell further and further.

Kim just watched the fight from ground level along with the other 1thousand and three hundred other people. But panic entered her eyes, Shego's body being smashed into a building as she slowly fell off the fifty foot high building. A car below her broke her fall. Kim's heart sped up a bit more as Shego's body just laid there lifeless.

Betty and her freaky arm jumped down with ease. Kim went rushing to the aid of Shego. Searching for a pulse.

"Shego! Shego! Please wake up!" No response, Betty raised an eyebrow

"Shego? That who has caused me all this pain! A thorn in my side for too long I say! Die demon!"

"NO!" Kim put herself in front of Shego's body

"Move or die."

"I would rather die than let someone I love and cared for be killed by some freak!" Betty raised an eyebrow

"You do realize she is green?"

_**Wake up! **_

_Wah? What!_

_**You have to wake up like right now.**_

_How do I do that?_

_**Just try dammit woman! Come on! **_

Using all her mental strength she brought herself out of her sleep.

She felt someone's body against hers, it felt nice. But if her voices were right this wasn't a nice situation.

The first thing she saw was a veiny hand with claws, start to come down against her head, acting on instinct she put a arm up she blocked the hand of razor sharp claws, she sent her own demon hand against Betty's throat.

It was dead quite.

Betty staggered back, putting a hand to her neck, revealing it covered in blood.

"No..." She breathed "No… You can't do this! I was meant to win! I was the prophet!" That sent a spark into Shego's head

_I'm the prophet?_

_**Well doy. **_

Shego just stood up, Kim hugging round her sides. Shego didn't even notice or mind. But something strange happened. Betty's blood started to glow, it started to drain even quicker. All her veins were becoming visible. She started to struggle for breath, she died very painful death.

The two armies stood against each other unsure of what to do. Kim looked up at Shego, into her big solid green eyes. Shego nodded, standing climbing up a small building. She had a clear view of everyone and the damage of the city that had been done over the years.

"We have defeated a great evil!" Shego shouted at the top of her voice, everyone seemed to hear her. "But at the cost of many. We must now rebuild what we once had. But do not think of it as reminder of what we have all suffered, but a second chance! To shape the world we want it! Not in the way of some president, or king but the in the way WE want it! Who's with me?"

A loud cheer was let out. Shego put a bloody fist in the air. As people and soldiers soon followed.

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shego was currently helping someone build a big hotel for everyone who didn't have a house yet, which was still quite a few people. After all half the world was helping rebuild New York and then they would work on other capital cities and work their way up. Kim approached the older woman, she was now in full demon clothing all though she kept her face normal and the hood hung lifelessly on her back.

"Hey Shego!" The woman turned round to the source of the voice. "Come and help me with this scaffolding pole? Please and thank you!" Kim shouted out, Shego grinned her princess hadn't changed a bit but that was how she liked it. When she had been under torture she had realized her concern for Kim searching deeper she had realized it was crush, of course she found that impossible.

Helping Kim pick up a rather large scaffolding pole, she let Kim lead the way of where to drop it. Kim let out a puff as the two set it down.

"Shego?" Shego looked back where Kim was currently sitting on a wall, her legs crossed together. Shego found this quite attractive, she could have sworn those legs went on forever. She walked back to Kim and hopped on the wall next to Kim,

"Hmmn?"

"You didn't have to make that big sacrifice for us just to get away." Kim said

"Yeah I did, it was part of the plan."

"How come you never told me it?" Shego's didn't actually know how to answer that.

"You thought I'd muck it up?" Kim asked a little disappointed in the trust level of the woman.

"What? NO! No, it was just I knew you wouldn't want anyone to make a sacrifice like that- even your arch enemy. And you'd probably try and stop me."

"After all this you still consider yourself my arch enemy?"

"Well what else is there?" Shego asked.

"My hero." Kim said, she gave Shego a slow on the cheek. Just as she was about to get off the wall Shego took her hand in the teens, bringing the woman into a deep kiss on the lips. Kim let her hands wander the older woman's cheek.

**Unknown location.**

A blonde man buried his master in the ground, ignoring the rain drenching him.

"I promise master. Ron Stoppable will become the prophet."


	4. Pay Respect To The Dead

What lies within: Part 4

**13 April Wednesday 2016**

Kim sat in the kitchen looking through a bunch of old paper headlines, most of them reading 'so who was this woman?' Only a few had seen Shego and the demon that saved the world in the same body. Those who had not revealed it, probably due to not wanting to be a pile of ash the next day. A said person walked into the room, in a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt, the trademark smirk refusing to grow old.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"What is?" Shego asked grabbing a bear from the fridge.

"How it took Japan like a year to get over a tsunami or something but when a leader comes along and does a good job it only took a few months of yelling instructions and then the world is near back to normal."

"Was it ever normal?" Shego said sitting down on a chair next to Kim having a small skim of the titles on the papers.

"Ok what it once was" Kim rephrased it. "Do you think you should tell them? Ya know the most wanted woman saved the world instead of the teen hero who saved the world on a regular basis."

Kim had felt a little disappointed in herself after that day. She had done nothing, she had just watched her lover get thrown off a building, she had come up with a crap plan and that had failed to.

"Oh Kimmie, you did the save the world. If you hadn't done what you had those prisoners probably wouldn't be alive today, or I might still be tied up by chains, Betty might still have ruled the world. You still wanna tell me you had nothing to do with the saving the world thing? Don't worry the press will love you again."

"You think I care about what the press says about me?"

"Even what they breathe about you." Shego added,

"So not!" Kim argued, folding the papers back up and putting them in a box under the stairs. "Anyway you want to head out with me and Monique to the mall today?" Shego was about to ask about the other friend she remembered Kim having, but quickly stopped herself. She had forgotten Ron had died in the collapse of the building, even though he had swapped sides Shego failed to see why Kim had felt sorry.

"Sure, hope that security guard isn't there." Kim rolled her eyes.

"The sign did say random checks were done in that area, he never said you looked guilty."

"Then why the hell did he search me?"

"Because… you looked suspicious… ya know for a world criminal." Shego just groaned as they walked off to the mall, Shego/ Demon had cut off car transport, and invested in an underground system all round cities, with the help of a friend of the late Dr Possible.

**At the mall**

"GIRL! I haven't seen you in like a month! You got me tripping when I got your call! I was like OMG! It's Kim!" Monique was about to say something else but then Shego caught her eye, turning round Monique went into a rugby tackle hug.

"OMG! YOU'RE THE GAL WHO SAVED ME!" Shego just let out oof at the unexpected hug.

"Yep!" She peeped up her ribs being crushed by the girl's iron grip "Your welcome! But I do need these ribs for tomorrow!" Monique eventually let go.

"You probably didn't see me, but when the soldiers had you, they were dragging you down the street and you saw them trying to arrest me for… disorderly conduct. And you went flame on their asses! When I got to Drakken's lair that day Kim sent me out for getting the word on the street."

_I don't remember that._

_**Well you were bleeding… a lot it's not a big deal. You have a fan! **_

"So weren't you the one who was always trying to kill Kimmie, and stealing anything that caught your fancy?"

"Correction, I never tried to kill Kimmie, I just tried to bruise her a lot and put her on fire… few times."

"Funny how a few times can counts up for seven years of my job career." Kim said, "Anyway I have a new mission," She said "I must find something that goes with these shoes! Shego kind of burnt down the nice top I had with it."

"I did tell you if I can see it and I'm in the middle of a fight with an angry Japanese Robot company who don't want to help humanity get back together… you may want to get a fire extinguisher." Kim and Monique just rolled their eyes as they started their search for a long lost top.

Shego's feet felt like they were on fire, they had been walking round the mall for so long; unfortuently the security guard had noticed Shego. Shego took this as a chance to work out her stiff muscles. She gave Kim a nudge; taking the product Kim was holding she blatantly stuck it in the hoodie. She then took a step forward in line with the guard, letting the product fall to the ground. It seemed the man was ready as a ninja; his eyes darted to the woman

"Freeze Shego!"_ Ah my reputation never falters! _As she took off in a sprint, feeling her muscles work freely after being stiff for so long just sitting down on a chair giving her opinion of a top, the guard was too slow though he had to call for back up. Kim watched as about seventeen guards chased Shego, the first one approached her

"Do you know that woman?" He asked Kim hesitated.

"I have never seen that woman in my whole life." As she continued looking for her top, she could hear Shego's laugh all the way down the other side of the mall.

-: p: p: p: p: ***************

When Kim got home she had already planned what she would do as a punishment for Shego. It was a plan so perfect it couldn't go possibly go wrong. She was going to give Shego the silent treatment.

"Hey Kimmie." Shego said slyly leaning against the doorframe arms crossed. Surprised she didn't get a response "HEY KIMMIE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She followed Kim curiously into the living room; standing in front of Kim as she read started to read a magazine that had been left there. Shego's mind finally clicked. She was being given the silent treatment, Shego smirk became bigger. She loved a challenge.

She got on the sofa, lying right on top of Kim's lap. Not breaking contact with Kim's eyes as she watched the forest green eyes move from right to left reading the words in the magazine.

Eventually Kim was crushed. Shego had been staring at her for a full ten minutes not even batting an eyelash, Kim just smiled and looked down at Shego, who at the minute was a bit like a cat, warm and cuddly. A very dangerous warm and cuddly cat.

"I win." She said simply.

"Ya know you have to stop taking the mic with that guard." Kim said, putting the magazine on Shego's legs.

Shego nodded a smirk on the lips. Like a teen told off, she would do it again because she could.

"I'm serious; wipe that smirk off your lips right now young lady." Kim said in a teacher voice.

"Oh miss why don't you do it for me?" Shego replied, Kim rolled her eyes.

"How long could you go without thinking about sex?" Shego scoffed.

"With someone like you? Not long." Kim awed at the compliment… not the best compliment she had received in her whole life.

**Location Unknown **

Ron scattered around a dark room, a flash light being his only source of light. This used to be a training room for soldiers before… _it… _had shown up and ruined everything killing his master in the process. Ron's eyes were dark underneath. He had lost his family and his best friend, but if the prophecy was correct, which he was sure of, this would all be for a greater good, and the thing he saw slit his masters throat would not be able to stop him.

He walked down the lonely hall, it was now filled with books and anything related to the prophet or prophecy. The man took a seat on the floor crossing his legs and started to read the book his late master had never got the chance to finish. If he could reshape the world, he and Kim would definitely be together. With or without force, Kim would be his.

**Somewhere in at the top of a mountain in Japan.**

A woman puffed out, finally getting to the top of a snowy mountain. It seemed that as soon as she put her helmet down a bunch of ninja's had surrounded her; she got into a defensive position.

"Look I don't want to hurt you I just wish to see the sensei and warn him."

"No one talks to the sensei, especially some outsider." A ninja said in a gruff voice.

"Ah Haruta San, what have I said? Never judge a book by its cover." All the ninja's turned round, dropping to the ground, heads bowed towards the woman. She wore a black ninja suit underneath, but on top were yellow and red robes. The woman who had climbed the mountain followed what everyone else was doing. The last thing she wanted to be was rude.

"Greetings American, may I help you?" The tired woman looked up realizing someone was talking to her.

"Yes, I'm afraid the sensei has made a mistake." Murmurs were heard from behind her.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. He's been dead for over seven years." The woman said "He asked me to take his place as his final wish."

"Well I must warn you then. I am afraid that Ron Stoppable has fallen to the dark side; he plans to attack the school. And then attempt at what his master failed at, becoming the prophet of a great prophecy."

"And how would you all this young one?"

"I'm his sister."

Silence in the yard.

"I see." The woman finally spoke up, "In that case, the late sensei may have made a mistake. Confusing the mystical power with your jeans, a grave mistake I admit, but now we must train you. And teach you all we have taught your brother. Come, you look like you need rest."

Kim looked around the room, for once Shego was up before her. _Probably on just finishing up her early morning round of the perimeter. _As she dragged herself out of bed, she just realized it was only six in the morning, _oh well. Nothing wrong with an early riser _Kim thought to herself as she got changed. Getting breakfast ready for the two of them.

Shego roamed the cemetery, she had encouraged people to start them up again to show respect to all those she had lost. She placed some flowers on her family's grave, and next to them was a head stone reading _'beloved Possible family. We will treasure you throughout our lives. RIP' _Shego placed some flowers on the grave, when she turned round she saw a big thick of fog further away. She could just make out figures. It was a man and a woman with two little children, the man with his hands on the boys shoulders, a woman wrapped around his arms.

The fog started to clear and Shego saw a flash of red hair. Acting on instinct she ran through the fog, only to find no one there, the figures had gone. Shego looked around franticly, but it was like none of that had even happened, it was shining and there wasn't even a bit of fog floating around. Shego just let out a sigh; _I'm really losing my mind._

_**Honey, you lost it years ago. Ever since little ol' me popped up. **_

_Can you pop down? Did I see that right? _

_**Probably. With the way your worlds going right now I wouldn't be surprised if elephants went pink and crossed the road. **_

Shego was about to walk out but something caught her eye. There was grave that was terribly made, it was worse than the others; it was two twigs tied together, with a stone carved with words at the bottom. Out of curiosity Shego read the stone.

"Here lies Eliza Betty Director. A great mentor to us all, may her teaching live on through us." Shego's eyes widened in fear, she ran as fast as possible to her home.

She barged in the room, calling out for Kim.

"What?" She shouted, annoyed at Shego's loud entrance

Shego pulled Kim into a strong hug, relieved her princess was all right.

"Kim something's wrong!"

"It better be good! Look at the mud you just tramped in! I just hovered in here!" Kim was about to start complaining how she did everything in the house, but Shego cut her off.

"Someone buried Betty."

**Hey guys thanks for all the favorite story alerts! **

**Oh and thanks to Riskreader, I'm a favorite author! Out of many probably! But thanks! **


	5. Someone's kidnapped the princess!

When everything you thought was wrong: Part 5

**13 April Wednesday. 6: 39 pm**

Was stuck for words, the murderer of her family… had been buried? A respectful way to be passed on to the other side- if there is one, and this woman had been given that right?

"Who could burry that bitch? I dump her body in space if I could!" Kim exploded, shocking Shego in the process of her sudden outburst. Shego put a reassuring and calming hand on Kim's shoulder

"It's ok Kim, you want revenge. To kill, yes you every right to, she took your family but she's dead Kim. I know it sounds harsh but there's nothing you can do now." Shego said, but a doubt in her mind as she remembered the flash of red hair in the fog.

"And Kim, if you ever take the life of someone, it changes everything. The way you see life, how fragile it can be, and if you regret taking the life of someone that will haunt you to your grave." Shego said Kim just let out a sigh, letting her head rest on Shego's strong shoulders.

"Before all this happened, did you ever kill someone?" Shego nodded,

"More than one. A thousand at the maximum, I wasn't just a sidekick ya know." Shego said, trying to add some light to the dark subject.

"What were you before?"

"You really want to know?"

"Slightly."

"Assassin, bomber, psychopath, underground fighter, pickup driver, and finally side kick."

"So what made you psychopath?" Kim asked.

"Got injected with a new drug they thought would cancel my powers out in attempt to stop me from killing some guy, turns out it just made me ramble and cackle while I did some pretty gruesome things."

"Huh, and I was just the cheerleader and the hero. Your application form must be a bitch." The two let out a little chuckle out. "So you _were _going easy on me?"

"No… you beat me fair and square." Shego said, Kim couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Oh no it was all you. Anyway, maybe we're just over reacting about the whole Betty being buried thing, maybe someone just thought that the queen of bitches deserves to have somewhere to rest in peace."

**At the ninja school. **

The woman puffed out, surrounded by ninja's lying unconscious on the floor, a clapping behind her made her turn round quicker than a bullet.

"Well done young one, you have learnt. I think it is time you return to your home and defeat your brother before he causes great damage, and remember whatever he says is for the greater good. Is not, oh you must take this with you in order to defeat your brother." Yuri handed a long sword a crystal blue blade to it, as soon as she touched it, the whole sword twisted into a blue bracelet. Hannah

Hanna bowed and started to pack her clothes.

_You shall pay dear brother, for what you have done to our once happy family. _She vowed in her head.

**Somewhere in the sky. **

Ron flew though the skies; he had his plan all set out. Kidnap Kim Possible, use that as a lure to get the Demon to follow, trick the Demon into a death trap, subtract the blood and fix the mistake his master had made, he would use a lot more blood. And have some fun with his old friend on the side…

Landing the jet a few blocks down he walked up to a flat, ringing the door bell, a tranquilizer gun behind his back.

**At the house. 8:07 PM **

Kim perked up at the sound of the door bell; raising an eyebrow she realized she had fallen asleep on Shego. And who dare disturb her comfy nap time on Shego? She shook Shego awake who groaned a bit a she got up, her back clicking in several different places as she stretched.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" She asked watching Kim get off the sofa she followed, protecting her princess from behind.

"Hi can I help- Ron?" Kim was silent, Shego on the other hand was silently planning the death of the man, behind Kim's back Shego's hand was black with Demon claws with the blonde man's name written all over them.

"Shego?" He asked his voice low. His voice had broken as well as he'd grown a beard, he was nearly as tall as Shego, she just had a good few millimeters over him. "Didn't expect to see you here, oh well guess a lot's changed, speaking of which. Kim we never officially broke up." This caught Kim by surprise just as much as Shego.

Kim could feel her back getting disturbingly hot; placing a hand behind her she lowered Shego's hand. As soon as Shego had felt Kim's hand she instantly cooled it to avoid burning her princess's hand.

"We broke up straight after graduation Ron. How did you survive?" Ron grew a smirk that Shego didn't like,

"Interesting you should ask that, master told me to hide underground."

"Master?" Shego asked, regretting it.

"The late Betty." Kim wanted to break his nose right now.

"Ron. Betty killed my parents as well as Monique's and yours, and if you consider her a 'master' I rather not talk to you. Bye Ron." She went to close the door with her hand, but Ron's foot moved at the speed of light, he grabbed Kim's wrist twisting it, and out of nowhere he brought a blade out from what Shego could only guess was his pocket and placed it on Kim's gentle neck.

Shego was just a few feet away, plasma flaring. A deathly glare in her eyes, Kim could only struggle a bit, trying to avoid the sharp blade against her neck.

"I swear to fucking god if you don't let her go right now I will kill you." Shego swore Ron just shrugged.

"Would you rather take her place?"

"Gladly." That answer surprised Ron, the Shego he knew would have just waved a hand and let Kim die.

"My my we have changed a faire bit haven't we? Maybe you might even know someone I want? Well actually you know one person I really want," A perverted voice sending shivers down Kim and Shego's spine, "and the Demon, the so called 'prophet' get the demon to surrender to me, and I will let Kim go. The dojo, I'm sure you're familiar with it, bring the demon to me, before tomorrow's sundown." He slowly backed away towards a jet.

"Or she dies."

As he placed a pair of cuffs against Kim's wrist, throwing her violently into the spare seat.

"Good luck Shego!" He called

Shego just screamed in anger as the jet flew away.

_I will save you princess I promise._

_**Hey guys, sorry this chapters a little bit shorter I'm trying to do a build up to the 'final chapter' **_

_**Keep the reviews coming **_


	6. Heart too heavy

When everything you thought was wrong: Part 6 

_**I roll my head to the side; it aches like nails have been dug into it.**_

_**Looking down I realize I'm a lot further off the ground but I can't see why my visions becoming dark.**_

_**The last thing I see is a red head tied up next to a tall blonde man.**_

_**The darkness then completes its journey across my vision as I my heart feels too heavy for my body to bear. **_

**13 April Wednesday. 9:23pm **

Shego shook her head, another vision. She cursed herself, she ran into a sprint to the only people she knew could help at the moment. The team, who she had battled with countless times in the past, will now be the ones to help her get their own team mate back. Yep they would help.

Running onto a driveway Shego barged the door open, running into a teen's room, she could only guess it was a teen's room since it had a 'keep out' sign with a skull underneath it. A man was sitting on his bed in his boxers with a laptop in front of him, if it wasn't for the situation Shego would have told the man to stop watching porn. But this was not the time.

"Shego I -"

She cut him off "Whatever, we need to round up the team. Ron's kidnapped Kim, I need as much information as possible on the prophecy, and maybe something we missed." Shego said pacing round the room, Wade fearing what his mother would say if she saw the burnt curtains.

"Shego please, please don't burn anything. Please don't tell me you broke our door again?"

"Don't worry I'll fix it later, just get Monique, Drakken and anyone who helped with the Betty bitch sitch." Shego quoted from Kimmie's reference to that time.

"On it, erm Shego would you prefer a communicator? It's a new model not that bulky wrist watch from before," Shego arched an eyebrow, anything was better than nothing.

"Sure let's see it." The man seemed to hesitate. Shego rolled her eyes,

"I'll wait outside then, while your mother can tell me about how she fought off soldiers. For the hundredth time!" Shego closed the door, as soon as she turned round a colored woman held a broken door handle in one hand, and a tool kit in the other. Shego just let her head hang in the air, taking the tool box and handle she got to work with the door. Eventually Wade came out. Fully dressed, he held a black device, it was like a phone, but super thin, and looked like if you put a pencil on the other end it would snap, Shego raised an eyebrow, putting the tools back in the box.

"Can I borrow your arm please?" Shego outstretched the olive skinned arm. Wade placed the black device on Shego's forearm. The device just stayed there for a minute, Shego jumped as two holes sudden came from one side and the other shot out some sort of connector, it automatically rotated round Shego's wrist clicking into place, and it showed a screen that covered Shego's forearm. The screen jumped to life, with a menu of maps, location, maps, call and locater, kind of like the iphone. It was a pity apple had been blown up to more than just an apple with a bite out of it. The same had happened with Microsoft and pretty much every other computer company and their owners, Wade had thankfully made a nice profit selling laptops and re establishing an internet.

"Nice." Shego complimented the man

"Thanks, erm would you putting your black skin on… I mean not black skin on… erm… what is it?" Shego chuckled to herself as the grown man started to grow in fear that he had insulted the woman who was a good head taller than him.

"Let's go with Demon, shall we?" She asked, pulling a black arm up. The device remained untouched; Wade had been worried that Shego's 'demon' skin would be a problem if it had engulfed the device, as well as the plasma. Both had been taken into great consideration. Wade franticly nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll get the team ready."

**At the dojo. **

Ron smirked, as Kim struggled against the ropes that held her to the chair.

"Don't bother; we both know you don't have Shego's strength to break those ropes. Speaking of the bitch how come you two are best of buds all of a sudden?" Kim frowned at Ron's annoyance; he pulled a chair up looking Kim in the eyes. Kim hadn't realized but she knew why she had been Ron's only friend, apart from Rufus. The answer was simple; she mentally hit herself for not realizing it before. Ron's face was annoying! The nose, the eyes. Everything! It was naturally annoying!

"People change Ron, what happened to Rufus?" Ron pointed to the wall above Kim, she looked up. Rufus's little innocent head had been mounted onto the wall.

"He said I was crazy and it was wrong of me to side with master. Master didn't like that. Anyway, so you and Shego? We could have a threesome!" Kim felt like she was about to barf

"Ron's let get one thing straight. I DON'T LOVE YOU, when we went out. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Plus there is no way Shego would even get near your little you" Kim felt a weak blow to her face.

"I could always force you; we could make one of those rape adverts"

_He's lost it. He has seriously lost it… Oh my god! And he's a pervert! He was on the same cheerleading team as me at one point! GROSSE! _

To Kim's relief Ron left the room to leave her to her thoughts, Shego would come and save her, then they would kiss, Ron would be shipped off to prison, and it would be a happy ending. That's how it ended… Right?

Ron came back in, a smirk on his face. Kim didn't like it; it looked like he was planning something.

"Have you ever wondered about the death of your family?"

"I rather not, ya know don't really like replaying the thought of loved one's dead corpse." Kim could feel a sensitive subject forming.

"You never wondered who killed them."

"Betty." Ron let out a cackle, Kim's eyes narrowed in hatred, if looks could kill. Ron would be dead, burned, nails ripped off; skin slowly peeled off, and eventually left to hang off a building.

"You killed them?"

"And Monique's." He added

"What about yours?" Kim was staggering to control the rage consuming in her body.

"I let the soldiers deal with them. I was worried they would try to change my mind. Master prevented that."

"Your master is dead! She couldn't prevent that! Ya know why? Because she wasn't a prophet and neither are you! You killed innocent lives! Was that in the oh so great prophecy?" Kim shouted at her once best friend. Anger grew on his face as well as her own.

"Oh and I suppose that woman who killed my master is the prophet? She was just lucky that she got that shot at Master! A grave mistake. Wake up and realize that it's probably someone in a mask! And with one bullet they would go down easily. Just like anyone else."

"And if they were the prophet why would they not show their face hmmn?" Ron queried.

"To protect one's they loved!"

"Well they have done shit all to protect you." Ron paused, looking at his watch. "Speaking of which the so called 'prophet' has 13 hours to come and save you." Ron turned round to leave, leaving Kim to her thoughts once more.

**In Middleton 10:00 pm **

Shego paced the room in her demon form. Shego barely had anyone to work with, in such a situation this would be referred to as 'being screwed.'

_Our chances are slim._

_**Well done**_

_This would be the time for some encouraging thoughts._

_**Well you read the prophecy, it took one half to be completed for the other to reveal. 'One gone another steps up and a loved one put to the side.' **_

_How exactly did they make this prophecy again? Seems more like my life story but in a poem form._

_**Well you were the chosen one for the Ravenxor; it was the energy in you that pulled it towards your destiny. People who predict the future are a bit like that, they have a strong connection with their soul so they can see the future with it, but unconsciously they will write down what their soul sees in a form that is suitable. For those who will benefit from it in the future. **_

_That is the biggest amount of bull I've ever heard._

_**Believe it or not. It's true, now I do believe your team is in need of a pep talk. **_

Shego stopped pacing the room looking at her team. Wade, Monique, Drakken and three henchmen from a few years ago, when she had to look after her auntie's baby and Drakken had kidnapped the baby the henchmen had turned on him and gone to Shego. Thank god there was still a thing called 'loyalty' all though it seemed to be running dangerously short.

"Ok guys. What have we got so far?" The demon asked the henchmen were also aware who the demon was, but they had kept their silence.

"Well one. Ron has kidnapped Kim; he is willing to exchange Kim for Demon. He is clearly aware that you and… it are the same. Two. He is trying to re correct the prophecy by following in Betty's footsteps, a fight to the death- we presume. And then try and re make the world in his own way. Three, Ron has the advantage with Kim; he has said he will kill her if you don't show up before tonight's sundown." Wade summed up the situation.

"Ok, bad so far. What can we do then?"

"I think I may be able to help." Shego spun round, a woman was in a brown tank top and forest green shorts, with a good pair of boots on her, on her back were two swords, and on her belt contained a bunch of smoke bombs, and to pull off the look two straps round her thighs contains a bunch of throwing knifes. Her hair was in the form of a pixie cut; she was quite tanned and had a Japanese tradition sense to her.

For some reason Shego felt like she could trust this girl.

"Hanna" Monique and Wade said at the same time.

"I presume you've met this girl?"

"Shego meets Ron sister. Hanna." Wade introduced the two women, for the first time it felt like for a change, Shego wouldn't give the girl a warm up glare- if Shego met someone new and didn't like them (which was pretty much everyone) she would glare at them. She could make herself look intimidating by just standing. And if she liked you, she was drunk.

But she still had a reputation to keep up with.

"Right, you say you can help us. How?"

"My brother has mastered the arts of a mystical power; his sensei had made a grave mistake mixing myself up with him."

"So you should have been taught the blue thing?"

"Yes. I am asking for the chance to fight my brother."

"Listen, I'm all up for getting revenge, but your brother has my princess. So I don't want to risk any dangerous stuff like putting someone else on the mission I'm on." Shego said the new girl didn't even react to the nicknames.

"Do not worry, I shall be the mere distraction while you rescue was it… 'Princess?' What cute nickname, I hope I have someone like that you when I'm older." Hanna admitted. Shego wasn't sure if she should say thanks, or inform the girl once more she was taken, she just nodded and got back to the plan.

"Drakken and guys. We gonna need a left wing attack, because something tells me the buffoons got back up. Hanna you'll be the main distraction on the central wing, the right wing of the building leads off a cliff." Shego pointed to the board, it showed the schematics of the dojo building. "And you can imagine Wade our pilot will be waiting with an evac transport at the ready."

"Shego what am I even doing here? I can't fight?" Shego chuckled _poor Monique, she never saw herself when I was the supreme one. _

"Monique you'll be tagging along with Wade as his co pilot. And you'll be keeping track if anyone is trying to enter the dojo that is not on our team. Got it?"

"Ok people, Wade load these guys up with your fancy gadgets, Drakken start with the modifications to the jet, and guy's one rule. If make sure no man left behind… Demons on the other hand can be left behind for better or worse. Got it?" Jack stood up; he had been with her through thick and thin as well as James and Alex.

"Boss we are not leaving if you're not with us. We nearly lost you two many times during these few years; we refuse to let you be taken by down some blonde dude." Shego loved these guys, she honestly did.

"Guys…"

"Shego for once just listen to us. No one gets left behind." James said. Shego nodded her head.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to Japan?"

The trademark smirk coming on.

-:)-

**In Japan at the bottom of a cliff. **

**14****th**** April Thursday **

Shego and her team stood at the bottom of a snowy cliff, looking up at it in horror; there was no way they would fly up it if they wanted to be stealthy. They had agreed the henchmen to follow up when Shego and Hanna gave the signal when they got to the top, Shego would set up the rope to secure the henchmen from falling to their deaths.

Wade and Monique were sitting inside the jet Monique with a laptop in front of her and Wade was keeping the engine's electronics running.

Shego pulled her hood up, took a run up the mountain and started to climb up, digging her demon claws in. Her hood thankfully keeping the blizzard snow from getting in her face.

Eventually getting to the top, an old tree was thankfully a few feet away from the edge of the cliff, Shego took the rope that was wrapped around her shoulders and made a nice strong not around a strong branch of the tree, she threw the rope down. She watched the rope intensely, satisfied when the rope moved from side to side, a signal from down below they were coming up.

Hanna was the first up, she broke into a sprint to the central wing, waiting for Shego's orders as she hid behind a wall, as the henchmen did the same for the left wing. The place was crawling with henchmen from Jack Hench co.

Shego looked at her wrist device; Kimmie was currently located in rear of the central wing. Shego put her had to change the plan

"We're gonna have to do extra stealth on this. Hanna no loud bombs, guys don't let anyone squeal, quite assassinations got it?" She spoke into the black wrist device.

"Got it boss."

"Clear here."

Shego put a fist in the air; a signal to start the attack, Shego could just hear the sound of blades entering bodies. As she made her way to the entrance.

The rooms all looked similar; they all seemed old rooms that people slept in. Once.

Shego eventually came into the room, a woman tied to a chair, but a bag covered her head, a little bit of red hair hanging out, her head hung as if sleeping. Shego kicked the door open, the red head still didn't move. Shego sprinted towards Kim, hoping she wasn't too late.

She ripped the bag off, but her face paled. It wasn't Kim. Her face was bony, and her eyes were blue. But Shego feared Kim would be facing a similar punishment.

Shego closed the eyelids of the girl. Her hands getting blood on them. Shego turned round, but she felt something hit her head, the last thing she saw were a bunch of ninjas surround her body.

She woke up later, her arms ached.

"Hello demon." The voice gave Shego the chills. She opened her eyes, a blonde man stood in front of her.

"I heard you wanted me." She said,

"Ah straight to business then. Yes well there has been a change of plans; I still need this girl in exchange for the prophecy to be completed, now if you will kindly give me your powers we can leave quite happily."

Shego just started to cackle, _was this guy for real? _Ron didn't like being laughed at.

"I'll take that as a no, oh well. Do you wanna hear something interesting?" The demon was about to say no but was cut off as the man continued "The Ravenxor was used in many historical figures, so I thought 'hey about a bit of irony?' That may explain why you're crucified." Ron summed up.

_Jesus had part of the Ravenxor? _

_**Duh! **_

Shego didn't like it when Ron started to grin "Well there are a few more adjustments that we need to make here."

He took a brown bunch of twigs, Shego couldn't exactly tell what they were but when he put it on her head, she growled in pain. The thorns causing blood to seep down her face, she hadn't realized that Ron had pulled her hood down.

He took a blade and made a deep cut against Shego's ribs. Against Kim's persistent shouts, but only came out as muffles as she was gagged. Shego bit her lip, determined not to show a weakness.

"I'm impressed, but there was one thing that broke the one of the prophets before you." He took three nails out and a hammer.

Shego just kept thinking thoughts of her and Kim. Happy place.

Ron lined up nail number one against one of the demons wrists that was tied to the cross with a rope that been designed by Wade at one point to be completely resistant to heat.

He took the hammer and-

HAPPY THOUGHTS! But it was no good the nail went straight through her skin, hitting the bone and breaking through that. She screamed inside her, refusing to let her mouth open.

The third nail broke her spirit. She screamed in pain, she could feel the bone in her wrist sticking out of her skin due to the sudden impact

"Finally. Now…" He ordered the ninja's to push the cross into a standing position as it had been lying down on the cold snow to allow good access to the demon's wrists.

Shego felt the cold air hit her body. It stung a bit, but it was nothing compared to her wrists, what made it worst in order to breathe she had to use the nails to push herself up allowing her lungs to expand properly.

It was becoming tiring she had been there for a whole hour; she couldn't keep it up much longer. Her heart felt so tired and heavy. She looked into Kim's eyes, they were red, and her hearing had become nothing more but a silence.

Her vision was becoming darker. She just kept watching her princess, but her wrist device made her come back to her senses, it had a message on it, she turned her head to the side, the thorns getting deeper.

'_Bombs planted, we're coming to get you and Kim now. Detonate?' _

With the last ounce of strength

"Yes" She whispered into the device, praying it had picked up her voice- despite its croakiness.

She heard a faint explosion, and a saw a bunch of men come running in.

Her vision then became completely dark, as she soon felt herself drift away.

Her heart feeling lighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people's :) just a few questions i kind of want people's opinions so: <strong>

**1.) Should Ron die?**

**2.) Who should kill Ron?**

**3.) Any characters you want killed off**

**4.) Should Shego and Kim have kids? (Somehow?) **

**and finally 5.) Should Shego live?**


	7. A View Of The Unwanted Future

When everything you thought was wrong: Part 7

Kim watched in horror her lover's spirit slowly draining away.

"Shego!" She cried out, tears spilling over her eyes "Shego! Please! Don't leave me!" Kim shouted. She saw Shego give a weak smile as Kim could see her lover leave her.

Everything then seemed to go silent, the henchmen running in with explosives with a woman. Kim could tell that was Ron's sister. But she didn't care about anything right now, Shego was gone, dead, and nothing could change that.

James came running over to her body cutting it out of the rope that bound her.

"Kim? Kim?" He shouted, but the teen didn't respond. He shook her a bit, snapping Kim out of her thoughts. She sprinted for Shego's body that hung lifelessly; the ropes had been cut off by James, the bolts that had been hammered into her sweet body, were the only things that kept her from collapsing to the floor. Kim could only stare at her lover's body. Completely oblivious to the fight behind her, brother against sister.

Shego's face was blood stained from the crown of thorns that had been placed on her head. You could practically see through Shego's wrists thanks to the bolts, Shego's torso was covered in blood.

Kim had seen Shego in worse conditions, but what scared her was the lack of a pulse, and Shego had her Demon skin on which seemed to be melting back into Shego's olive skinned body. Kim let the tears flow as she cradled Shego's head on her lap, "Shego," she whispered in her lover's ear "Please, please come back. Please don't leave me,"

**Somewhere. **

Shego looked around. She was completely naked. She would have grabbed something, anything to cover herself up, but she realized. There was nothing, no one, just her and an empty black void. She started to walk around what she could only suggest was the floor even if it didn't look like it.

A cough came from behind her; she spun round like a bullet. It seemed she hadn't done a very good job of looking around because now all she saw was a bright white background behind her, a woman was standing in front the bright light, her red hair flowing in some sort of air.

"Anne?"

"Hello again Shego." She said so casually,

"So… how have you been?" Shego asked, trying to match Anne's ability to be so casual about the situation.

"Oh good, the boys miss their friends and James misses his rockets, but we're getting along quite well, and if you're wondering, this is the beginning of the journey to the other side."

Shego walked along the side of the bright white line. As if inspecting it for a flaw,

"Ok, interesting. Just one question… why did you come and meet me here?"

"Well we've been watching you and Kimmie. And we could all gladly decide you wouldn't want your brothers to meet you. And well, you didn't really have many friends did you?"

"I had a couple, but I scared them off by accident." Shego said,

"So we voted I would meet you." Shego rolled her eyes,

"Well I guess if I'm dead we should go, I don't wanna keep you from your family. I'm sure Kimmie can go always find someone better for her than me." Shego said, disappointed at her lack of time with princess, but she was sure Kim could find someone better than a sarcastic, green skinned, bitchy woman. Kimmie was practically perfect, and Shego was her complete opposite, who ever said opposites attract was clearly reading it wrong.

If Anne could she would have shaken Shego, but nothing good ever happened when the dead tried to get to the beginning of to the other side. Usually permanent burns, so she spoke calmly.

"Shego, how can you say that? Kim loves you with all her heart. I know you do to."

"But I know Kimmie could do so much better than me. Maybe someone she can raise a family with." Shego said the last part sheepishly.

Anne tutted and pointed behind Shego, a cloud seemed to form showing where Shego had last been.

_Please, please come back. Please don't leave me._

**Back at the dojo **

Ron stopped fighting Hanna for a minute "The demon was Shego?" He finally came to realize, _he may be older but he sure is stupid as ever. _Hanna thought to herself. As the two continued to fight, sword to sword.

Kim continued to whisper words into Shego's cold ears, attempting to bring Shego back. The henchmen were busy fighting Jack Hench henchmen.

**Back with Shego and Anne**

Shego just watched in anger, they were obviously loosing, with their two best team mates were down, Hanna was starting to tire out, her henchmen were getting tired as more Jack Hench men came storming in from unknown places. _Where the hell are Monique and Wade? _But Shego then remembered she had given them strict orders not to go into the fight, because evac would be necessary.

Shego turned round, still naked. Anne was just waiting there.

"It's your choice; I can't make you go back. But I'm pretty sure they need you. Now and more than ever."

From seeing all of this, Shego had finally comes to terms with Kim, she loved Kim to death. Before she had just taken Kim has a couple of dates kind of thing, but hearing her whisper to a dead corpse over and over again about how she loved her, then Kim seemed to have fallen pretty deep for the ex- villain. Even she couldn't give Kim a happy family; it was not worth Kim morning her death for the rest of Kim's life.

She sighed letting her head hang in the air. Suddenly out of nowhere her demon self appeared.

**Shego, you don't have to do this. Go to the other side, let the world deal with its own problems, you've served our purpose, go .**The demon indicated over to Anne, **Kim can live on, she can start a family with a nice guy, while you can rest in peace knowing you've done what was right. **

"I told you to stay out of this." Anne spoke sternly to the demon,

"**Anne I think she needs to hear from both sides of life hmmn?"** If demon's face wasn't covered by a hood, Shego could have sworn it was smirking.

"Shego think of Kim, she will morn you death till she dies too."

"**No she won't. It was just a fling, you and her were a onetime thing, sure she'll be sad but look at her future."**

Another cloud formed behind Shego.

"Honey have you seen my earrings?" An older version of Kim called out, her hair was the same type of style but she had dyed it brown. She wore a very tight low crop top that was purple and a mini skirt- this wasn't at all like Kim.

A well built man came in hugging Kim's waist from behind. He too had brown hair, it was brushed to the side, he was quite a tanned man. He grabbed a box from behind the bed handing it to Kim.

"There you go Kimmie. You look great." Kim let out a nervous chuckle, as she took the box giving the man a peck on the cheek

"Thanks Will, where would I be without you?"

"Probably stuck on an island being hunted by unknown creatures." Kim rolled her eyes.

"That was one time. But you saved me like you always do." Kim said smiling; two children's voices could be heard

"Mom! Tyler stole my magazine!"

"Mom! Jess stole my video game!" Kim rolled her eyes as the two happy couple seemed to walk downstairs.

Shego turned away from the cloud; she faced Anne, fighting the urge to cry.

"See she's happy, well she will be. Even if it is… Will Du."

Shego started to walk towards the bright light against Anne's wishes but to the Demon's glee, Shego stopped just millimeters away from the bright light, Shego could just make out her brothers and the Possible family.

What Shego never got the chance to see…

Kim sat on the edge of the bath tub, a picture of her and Shego in front of a big fountain. She let the tears flow freely,

"I'm sorry; I know it seems crazy that I still consider this cheating on you." Kim said to no one but herself, "but you left me, with practically no one, no family and one best friend. But you died you happily past on with no problems what so fucking ever!" Kim started to shout at the picture of the green skinned woman.

"Well I guess I'm going to see you now." Kim got into the tub, she swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills, and with little energy she dragged the razor across her wrist…

Soon letting the darkness consume her vision…


	8. A Change In Hearts Final

When everything you thought was wrong: Part 8

_Kim let the razor drag across her gentle wrists, the blood seeping into the water._

_Shego's foot entered the bright light…_

Shego heard the slice of skin and Kim's gentle moan. She frowned; she had tricked herself into this. She was Shego and Kim was hers and hers alone, she spun round like a bullet. Running as fast as possible past the demon.

She entered what seemed like a tunnel, a long everlasting dark tunnel, her legs begged her to stop, her lungs were burning, but Shego refused to stop. She had to keep going.

Eventually a light started to show, it started to get bigger, as Shego started to approach it a vision came to her. A blonde man was standing in front her, this gave Shego the energy to push on into the land of the living…

Demon and Anne just stood there.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"**I know. I feel guilty. But we had to be sure she had the will power to complete the prophecy, with the Ravenxor's full form approaching earth, we had to know if she will have the strength to beat it." **

Anne was surprised at the tone the demon used. It sounded like the demon was ashamed of itself.

"Well, does she?"

"**I am not sure." **The demon admitted.

Anne nodded as she started her journey back. Demon just stood there in the empty void.

A large figure appeared next to Demon, it had the marking of Demon but they were red. It stood about a good sixty foot tall. It had large fangs, and two sharp bones that stuck out from its forehead. It held a large pole with multiple spikes coming out from it.

"**Are they ready for my wrath slave?"** It spoke, its voice booming around the empty void.

"**Yes my master, does our contract remain?"** The smaller demon asked.

"**Of course slave, your planet shall not suffer the destruction of a Ravenxor Rative in return for your loyalty. And your lover ****shall remain alive.****" **The demon nodded and headed into the direction his master indicated.

Ron stood smugly at the dead corpse in the corner, he had won the upper hand with the help of what was left of his henchmen, and it had been easy when their two star players had gone down. He approached a large altar; he wore the robes his late master had worn when she had been close to world domination. The prophecy had tricked everyone. An immortal would sacrifice their powers to a mortal to then model the world in their own way. There had been various prophecies. That was just one of them. And there was probably more prophecy's than stars. The next prophecy Ron was sure he could do.

A Ravenxor Rative, a powerful demon would come to earth are reshape it in a way it had done with previous worlds. And if the dominant creature of that world fought back he would simply engulf the planet… somehow. The prophecy wasn't very clear, but they never really were.

Shego started to awake, she felt like she was just waking up from a deep sleep. Her emerald eyes darting across the room, Kim was crying to herself as she was chained to the wall, James was comforting her, telling her Shego was in a better place. Shego had never wanted to get up and hug Kim so badly, but this wasn't the time, she could use this to her advantage, she continued to play dead. Refusing to breathe if anyone looked at her body. _Finally being pale pays off! _She thought in her head. The rest of the team seemed to be trying to figure out a plan.

Ron took a large book from a shelf next to him, laying it down he turned to a certain page, all Shego could see were strange symbols, not actual words. That would probably explain that when Ron started to speak, the words he chose sounded like a drunken man mixed with a baby.

Out of nowhere rain started to pour down along with strong lightning and thunder. The wind started to howl and the room went dark all of a sudden, the occasional lightening being the only source of light, as Ron spoke more jibberish glasses started to go flying, tables started to hover from original places. It was like paranormal activities!

Ron stopped all of a sudden, his head tipped backwards at an impossible angel, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, blood starting to ooze out of his nose and mouth.

A portal emerged above the altar, a large demon stepped out, when he stood up straight, and the roof of the dojo went flying away. The rain quickly pouring into the room. Shego took this chance, her demon form spreading over her quicker than ever, she charged to Ron although she felt like she was gliding. She pointed her demon claws into his chest, his faced showed confusion that quickly changed to anger.

"No" He struggled to say, "I killed you," Shego let the man collapse into her arms as she put him on the floor,

"Why? Why would you want to do this?" Shego asked, she didn't know why but she felt like she was needed to be gentle to the dying man.

"I," His chest jerking in the air for oxygen "I was the prophet. I had" another jerk "to change this world for a better evolution."

"At the cost of so many lives? No, you didn't. I changed this world at the cost of only two. Now three."

"But what of the ones before? I know all about you Shego, I was going to tell everyone when I ruled the world. About the sins you've done. But now I must take your secrets to my grave,"

And there, in Shego's arms he died, his head rolled to the side. Shego put two demon fingers and closed his eyelids. Ron Stoppable had finally died.

Shego stood up turning round to the massive demon. Slightly curious as to how he wasn't being electrocuted by the lightening outside with that massive spiked pole.

"**Demon. Kill these people; let the wrath of Ravenxor Rative begin." **His voice booming around the landscape of mountains, avalanches could be heard.

Shego found she couldn't speak or move. She was turning to Kim and the team.

_What are you doing?_

_**Following the demands of my master. **_

_What are you talking about? _

_**He is my true master; I serve him to save my world.**_

_Together we can defeat him! You don't have to do this! _

_**I'm sorry Shego, but I don't have a choice. **_

A silence in the mind.

_You may not have a choice, but I fucking do! _

With all her strength she tried to force the Ravenxor out of her, with all the fuss going on in her mind, the two hadn't realized were they were walking, inevitably tripping over a table leg, Shego/ Demon looked up to see the book Ron had been reading, lying there on the floor on a certain page, a picture of a man with a Demon over him. For some reason Shego could make sense of the gibberish on the page

Shego spoke, the black skin starting to peel off, screaming as it did.

Soon the Ravenxor had left Shego, both of them laid there exhausted from the sudden reduction of energy.

The two started to stand up, the Ravenxor taking a featureless body.

"**You really shouldn't have done that." **It growled

"You really shouldn't have tried to kill the people I love." Shego growled back.

"**Newsflash! I love them to! I'm you." **It said in a 'doy' tone.

"Then why the hell were you going to kill them?" Shego exclaimed

"**To fulfill the prophecy." **

"I'm so fucking sick of hearing about some prophecy. Fuck this shit," Shego cursed as she went into a sprint to the big demon, but a lightning strike sent her flying back.

Kim thought her mind was playing tricks on her, seeing Shego get up and kill Ron. She thought her mind was going crazy, now she knew how Shego felt. Kim noticed the book that was lying along on the floor near her foot. Using one of her feet, she kicked a shoe off, using her toes she brought the book closer to her, looking down it was all in strange symbols. She flicked through the book, as Shego continued to battle with her inner demon.

"Shego! The book!" Kim called out,

"Little busy princess!" Shego called out, as she blocked an attack, trying to land a punch in the gut, only to be flipped over.

"Kim pass me the book, I think I might be able to translate it." Hanna called out; she passed the book to the girl next to her.

"Ok, that goes there, turn that a bit to the side," Hanna spoke to herself as she got the book in the right position "All right I think I got this." Taking a few seconds to get everything right she started to read gibberish, whatever Hanna was saying was working, the two demons and woman were trying clapping on their ears in an attempt to shut off the high pitch scream that they could only hear.

"Come on Demon! What's the reason you're really doing this? If you're really me, you wouldn't be sacrificing other people's lives for you own selfishness!" Shego shouted over the pain, all though she had just said a bunch of bullshit, she was selfish, she knew it. But she didn't show it- that much.

"**I have a girlfriend all right! I rather keep her alive!"** Demon shouted over its own pain, this did strike Shego quite a bit. Under the circumstances she would have loved to do a Monique "ooo, who is it girl you have to tell me!" But she held the urge in.

"Well if we defeat your master here, you girl will be fine!" Demon hated to admit it but green girl had a point, with its last bit of strength it wrapped itself around Shego's body, as they became one again.

Shego/ Demon stood up together as one. Shego kind of felt warm again. But it was short lived, there were dark clouds hovering around them, and they seemed to be eating away at the mountains. The Demon made a sprint to the Ravenxor Rative, due to its size it was too slow to realize the tiny figure climbing up its leg. Demon sunk the claws into the rock hard skin; the claws were going to break soon.

Eventually Demon managed to grab onto a massive finger, climbing up the soon found themselves on the forearm, this was where the trouble started, Ravenxor Rative noticed the and shook his arm, as the demon dug its claws into the hard skin, literally holding on for dear life. Ravenxor Rative took a large hand swiped them away like a fly, Demon jumped onto the other hand, pulling itself up as fast as possible, then sprinting across the arm.

_**What do we do now? **_

_We go inside! Eurgh I'm gonna need a good shower after this!_

_**CLOSE YOUR MOUTH WE'RE GOING IN! **_Demon shouted in its own mind

Demon leaped through the Ravenxor Rative's ear, sliding down the ear wax they soon found themselves facing the jaw bone, it was covered in a type of purple black liquid, Demon lit up a hand attempted melting the bone to no avail, it tried to punch its way out, only to cradle a nearly broken hand.

_Ok, that is not working. _Shego summed up

_**Have you tried going through the teeth? **_Shego just cursed and slid down the black muscles in the face, eventually arriving to two large sets of sharp teeth, the demon jumped onto the wet tongue that was identical to a snake. When they got to the end of the tongue they looked down, a green liquid was approaching them, and fast.

"He's gonna swallow, jump!" The two minds shouted jumping onto the uvula as the mucus went back down along with a bunch of saliva that drenched Demon/ Shego. They looked up, there was there route to the brain as they started to climb, struggling to keep a grip with the slipper surface.

Eventually they arrived at the brain, it was disturbingly empty, the brain was there, but when Demon went to approach it an electric shock sent it flying into the back of the skull. Demon got back up annoyed at the stupid brain.

"Ok, so that won't weren't work, can we separate again, ya know two people, you take one side and I take the other?" Shego spoke allowed, soon she felt something slide away and Demon stood in front of her, she looked down to find she was wearing something like Ravenxor but completely black. The hood still there as well as the claws.

"**Ready?" **It asked Shego nodded taking one side.

"OK, 1… 2… GO!" The two charged at the brain, the brain had realized two forms of bacteria entering but hadn't worked quick enough to send the shock to two of them. The claws entering the brain…

Kim watched as the massive Demon screeched in pain, grabbing onto its big head, as it started to collapse. Trying to regain its balance by moving a big foot backwards, cutting through the dojo's structure with ease, it stumbled off the edge of the cliff…

Shego and demon looked at each other, nodded they ran to the eye sockets, the whole body seemed to be collapsing, the bones were starting to crack into a million places, the two barged their way through the demon's eyes. What they hadn't planned was how far they were off the ground…

Demon wrapped itself round Shego's body, protecting it from the hard ground that came into contact.

Shego woke up as quickly as possible, Demon lying underneath her. Quickly it woke up to, Shego realized her heart was beating faster than usual; she had been worried for the demon.

"You ok in there?" She asked a smirk on her face.

"**Better than ever." **The demon seemed to be demon put a hand on Shego's shoulder, pulling the woman into a hug. **"I think it's time I went home; you think you can handle things from here on?" **

"I think I can manage, should we be expecting a visit from you anytime soon?"

"**I don't think so, but as you guys would say anything's possible if you know a possible. And besides I have a girlfriend to get back to, I'll hope to see you again." **

Demon started to fade away, Shego turned round to face Kim, as they pulled each other into a deep embrace. Then a passionate kiss, when they broke away Kim was the first to speak

"Don't leave me like that again, I thought you were dead." Shego could only sigh, she still hadn't gotten used to the concern Kim shared for everyone.

"I was, but don't worry I don't plan on doing it again." As the two shared another kiss, Shego called Wade up with the jet as they headed home.

The sun coming up from behind the mountains.

**On Ravenxor's planet.**

**Ravenxor came up to a woman and gave her a hug from behind the waist, **

"**Excuse me but I think my girlfriend should be home soon." She said her voice filled with kindness and love.**

"**Ha ha, very funny, how have you been while I was away?" **

"**Good, bit lonely but the girls were great company, how was your trip?" **

"**Oh ya know the usual." **

**Thank you ladies and gentlemen and good night!**


End file.
